


1894. Ушебти

by Svengaly



Series: Тысяча восемьсот девяносто четвёртый [4]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Категория: слэш<br/>Жанр: детектив<br/>Рейтинг: R<br/>Краткое содержание: Тихий провинциальный городок, тихие провинциальные жители, старинный курган, яблоневые сады… Что может случиться в подобном месте? Всё, что угодно, если там появляются Шерлок Холмс и его преданный друг Джон Уотсон.<br/>Примечание: написано на летнюю ФБ 2013, команда fandom Holmes 2013<br/>«Просматривая три увесистых тома рукописных отчётов о нашей деятельности за 1894 год, я затрудняюсь с выбором из всего этого материала случаев, которые были бы интересны сами по себе и в то же время наиболее ярко отражали бы исключительные способности, которые сделали моего друга знаменитым. Когда я перелистываю эти страницы, то вижу отметки напротив мерзкой истории красной пиявки и ужасной смерти банкира Кросби. В них я нахожу и отчёт об эддлтонской трагедии, и о необычайном содержимом старинного британского кургана. Нашумевшее дело о наследстве Смит-Мортимера также относится к этому периоду.»<br/>«Пенсне в золотой оправе».</p>
            </blockquote>





	1894. Ушебти

Сейчас, когда мир изменился бесповоротно, и перемены эти порой ужасают, а порой заставляют терзаться ожиданием худшего, возникает искушение изобразить Англию 1894 года тихой гаванью, имперской Аркадией, где царили спокойствие и определённость. Разумеется, это лишь иллюзия. Прошлое зачастую представляется более мирным, чем оно было на самом деле; прежние опасности и отшумевшие грозы, кажется, причиняли меньше вреда, чем нынешние, но кажется так лишь потому, что нам удалось выйти из них невредимыми.

Та Англия была не Аркадией, а, скорее, Помпеями, дремлющими под сенью Везувия, уже грозно кипящего и извергающего клубы дыма, — приметы, которыми беспечные жители пренебрегли роковым для себя образом. 

В те годы все, кто был несправедливо обойдён судьбой, уже возмущались своим положением. Женщины — матери, жёны и сёстры политиков, солдат и торговцев — спрашивали, почему они не могут располагать ни собственным состоянием, ни собственным голосом. Люди, чей труд создал империю и привёл её к процветанию, не понимали, отчего их ценят не больше, чем чёрных рабов. Повсеместная несправедливость и непонимание того, каким образом следует её преодолеть, привели к расцвету теорий насилия и разрушения. 

Никоим образом не разделяя взглядов их апологетов, должен заметить: порой, проходя по лондонским улицам, я думал, что уничтожить грязь, въевшуюся в стены домов и в души их обитателей, можно, лишь обрушив на город потоки кипящей серы. Я люблю Лондон и люблю Англию, но любовь моя меня не ослепляет. 

Думаю, каждый из нас причастен к произошедшим переменам: как те, кто действовал, движимый личными интересами или заботой об общественном благе, так и те, кто предпочёл отойти в сторону, чтобы не слышать зловещего тиканья «адской машины». 

К добру или к худу, мы не можем не менять мир, в котором живём.

***  
Солнце ещё не село, но скрылось за деревьями, окружавшими коттедж, и в дом прокрались тени. Из-за окна раздался треск. Лиззи замерла. Руки и плечи покрылись гусиной кожей, пальцы похолодели. 

«Не смотри! — велела она себе. — Это ветер».

Звук повторился. Лиззи бросила быстрый взгляд в окно и опустила глаза к рукоделию. Пальцы слегка подрагивали.

— Как здесь холодно, — сказала она вслух.

Услышать было некому: мисс Говерн спала, а Таггерт уехал в город. 

Лиззи поднялась и постояла возле камина, словно раздумывая, не подбросить ли угля, потом вышла из гостиной и поднялась в комнатку рядом со спальней мисс Говерн. Там она подошла к окну и осторожно, прикрываясь шторой, выглянула наружу. 

Возле дома никого не было. 

Лиззи, однако, не спешила покидать наблюдательный пост. Прижимаясь к стене и стараясь не шевелить штору, она продолжала обшаривать взглядом сад: тисовые живые изгороди, старые корявые яблони, позеленевшую статую над мутным прудом и грядки, на которых Таггерт выращивал овощи. 

У каменной стены мелькнула тень, мелькнула и тотчас исчезла, так быстро, что можно было принять её за тень набежавшей тучи. Но Лиззи знала, что это не так.

Она села в кресло, прижала к груди вязание и тихо, безутешно заплакала.

***  
Распаковывая новенький «ремингтон», доставленный утром, я вновь испытал то сладкое чувство, с каким ребёнок снимает разноцветную бумагу с рождественских подарков. Однако, водрузив приобретение на стол, показавшийся особенно старым и обшарпанным по сравнению с блестящей машинкой, я почувствовал, как моя уверенность ослабевает. 

Заправив лист бумаги в каретку, я уставился на клавиатуру. Отстучал несколько слов. Сначала дело продвигалось медленно, но по мере того, как я запоминал расположение букв и привыкал к усилию, требуемому для нажатия на клавиши, темп ускорялся, и вскоре я довольно бойко отпечатал целый лист. 

«— Я нисколько не сомневаюсь, что этот человек никогда не занимался тяжёлой физической работой. Обратите внимание на его руки: на них нет мозолей, ногти аккуратно подстрижены и, насколько можно судить, отполированы. Несколько шрамов от пулевых и ножевых ранений, — продолжал Холмс, — свидетельствуют, что этот человек регулярно подвергал свою жизнь опасности. Однако солдатом он быть не мог. Взгляните на выступающие лопатки.

Холмс кивнул прозектору, и тот перевернул тело. В зеленовато-жёлтом свете газовых фонарей, свисавших на шарнирах с потолка морга, труп казался сделанным из воска. 

— При жизни этот человек сильно сутулился, к тому же у него одно плечо выше другого, как у недоброй памяти короля Ричарда III, и явное плоскостопие. Для военной службы он не годился. На переносице имеется глубокая вмятина характерной дугообразной формы, левое веко сильно порезано. Убитый носил очки. Его ударили в переносицу, очки разбились. Судя по внешности, этот человек родом из Северной Италии, судя по прочим признакам, он посвятил свою жизнь борьбе с тиранией.

— С чьей? — спросил я.

— Со временем, полагаю, этот человек и сам перестал разбираться, против какого именно тирана выступает в текущий момент своей жизни.

Я кивнул. Стало быть, революционер, или авантюрист, или то и другое вместе, который дерётся потому, что дерётся, как сказал бы герой одного очаровательного романа пера одного плодовитого француза. 

Лондон издавна служил убежищем для множества политических изгнанников, стекавшихся в Англию со всех концов Европы, из России и даже из Китая. Совершенно очевидно было, что Абрахам Мендес, по документам значившийся торговцем тюльпанами из Амстердама, в действительности избрал для себя куда более мрачную стезю. 

— …Проникающее ранение на глубину восемь с половиной сантиметров, — монотонно говорил прозектор. — Вход на уровне четвёртого ребра, сломанного от сильного удара. Оружие проткнуло околосердечную сумку и впилось в левый желудочек. 

— Насколько можно судить по краям раны, убийца воспользовался самодельной заточкой. — Холмс спрятал лупу и выпрямился. — Майкрофт будет недоволен. Ниточка оборвалась.»

Пробежав глазами страницу, я остался доволен. Частенько я путал буквы, нажимая на соседние клавиши, однако поправить опечатки можно было вручную. 

За своим занятием я не заметил, как вернулся Холмс. Он снял пальто, но от него ещё пахло свежестью дождя и лондонским туманом, а на брюках темнели пятна от дождевых брызг.

— Что это за странные звуки, Уотсон? 

— Пишущая машинка. Я не вполне с ней освоился, но уже сейчас могу сказать, что печатать куда удобнее, чем писать от руки.

— Она трещит!

— Зато не скрежещет и не завывает, как стая мартовских котов, — парировал я. 

— Вы, кажется, намекаете на мою скрипку? — осведомился Холмс. 

— Кажется, да, — признал я, передвигая каретку. 

— Полагаете, мы с вами теперь будем квиты?

— К сожалению, нет. Я ведь не могу заставить машинку завонять серой или тухлой рыбой. К тому же она не взрывается, если мне, конечно, не продали «адскую машинку» под видом обычной.

— На мой взгляд, она вполне адская, — проворчал Холмс. — Вы не хотите со мной позавтракать? 

— Я уже поел.

— Тогда выпейте чаю. Скучно сидеть за столом одному. 

Я попрощался со своим приобретением и спустился в гостиную. 

Судя по всему, от ночных похождений аппетит Холмса только разыгрался.

— У меня была увлекательная ночь, — сказал он, намазывая тост джемом. — Напрасно вы не захотели пойти со мной. 

— Мне хватило вчерашнего увлекательного дня. — Я налил себе чаю, поглядел на булочки и решил, что не стоит давать себе волю, если я не хочу уподобиться размерами Майкрофту Холмсу. 

— Дорогой мой, врач с вашим опытом не может не знать, что смерть бывает привлекательной только на картинах Милле. 

— Тем не менее прогулкам по моргам я предпочитаю спокойный сон в собственной постели. 

— Я тоже предпочитаю сон в вашей постели, Уотсон, но сегодня мне пришлось лишить себя этого удовольствия. 

— Не надо так говорить, Холмс, даже в шутку. Однажды кто-нибудь услышит, и у нас будут неприятности. Удалось напасть на след убийцы Мендеса? 

— Нет. Скорее всего, он уже покинул Лондон. В полицейские участки ближайших графств разослано описание, сделанное со слов хозяйки пансиона, в котором эти двое остановились. Беда в том, что словам хозяйки доверять нельзя. Её хорошенько припугнули, но я подозреваю, что эта женщина предпочтёт отправиться в тюрьму, нежели выдаст кого-то из своих постояльцев. 

— Но куда он мог подеваться? Иностранцу непросто укрыться в провинции. Должно быть, у него есть сообщник. 

— Или же преступник отправился в Ливерпуль или любой другой портовый город, где иностранцев хоть отбавляй. На этот счёт можно построить несколько версий, любая из которых может оказаться верной. А может и не оказаться. Вы ведь знаете мои правила.

— Не строить теорий, пока не располагаешь данными, не полагаться на общее впечатление, но сосредоточиться на деталях, и, наконец, отдавать себе отчёт, что порой нет ничего более обманчивого, чем очевидное, — перечислил я.

— Совершенно верно. Как бы то ни было, теперь его поисками займутся другие люди. 

Это означало, что я так никогда и не узнаю, кем в действительности были Мендес и его палач. Холмс редко посвящал меня в подробности дел, расследованием которых занимался по поручению брата.

Вздохнув, я отставил чашку и развернул газету, которую собирался просмотреть за завтраком. Посыльный, доставивший машинку, отвлёк меня, а затем я был слишком занят, чтобы вернуться к чтению. 

— Есть что-нибудь интересное? — спросил Холмс. 

— Кажется, нет. О Боже!

— Что такое?

— Леннокс погиб.

— Профессор Леннокс, археолог?

— Да. Бедный старина Леннокс! Он так радовался, когда ему выдали разрешение на раскопки… 

— Вы хорошо его знали?

— Разве я о нём не рассказывал? — Я бросил на Холмса быстрый взгляд. — Я гостил у него недавно. Когда уезжал из Эддлтона. 

— Ах, так это был он. — Холмс невозмутимо налил себе ещё кофе. — И что он был за человек? 

— Один из моих первых пациентов — и один из самых ужасных. Я познакомился с ним в первый месяц после моего возвращения в Лондон. В то время мне было особенно нечем заняться, разве что бродить по городу и глазеть по сторонам. Во время одной из таких прогулок я увидел странную пару — мужчину, описывавшего круги вокруг фонаря, и женщину, пытавшуюся его удержать. Оба были хорошо одеты, а мужчина выглядел скорее сбитым с толку, чем пьяным. Это были Леннокс и его жена. Однажды он упал с лошади, ушиб голову и с тех пор страдал чем-то вроде эпилептического расстройства с провалами в памяти и потерей способности ориентироваться. Я помог миссис Леннокс усадить его в кэб, довёз до дома и выписал лекарство, которое купировало приступ. 

— Понятно. Вы сказали — «ужасный пациент»?

— Так и есть. Ленноксу нельзя было употреблять алкоголь, кофе, крепкий чай — всё это провоцировало приступы; ему следовало соблюдать режим дня, спать не меньше восьми часов в сутки, не переутомляться и как можно больше бывать на свежем воздухе. Вместо этого он ночи проводил за своими занятиями, днём сидел в библиотеках, а вечером — в курительной комнате клуба, обожал коньяк и галлонами пил кофе. Я знаю только одного человека, который в большей степени пренебрегал бы моими советами. 

— И кто же этот несчастный безумец? — осведомился Холмс.

— Вы, конечно. 

Холмс рассмеялся. Я улыбнулся ему в ответ, но один взгляд на газетную статью вернул меня к печальной действительности. 

— Бедная миссис Леннокс! Нужно заехать к ней сегодня. 

— Профессор производил раскопки?

— Да. Он был уверен, что найдёт доказательства пребывания в Севеноксе какого-то племени, поселившегося в тех краях ещё до кельтов. Там-то его и убили.

— Так это было убийство?

— Ему сломали шею. Судя по газетным отчётам, преступник обладал чудовищной силой. Деньги, золотые часы, обручальное кольцо — всё осталось нетронутым. Это не ограбление. 

— Полиция, разумеется, решит, что это дело рук какого-нибудь бродяги.

— Вы несправедливы к полицейским. — Я отложил газету. — В конце концов, они ведь не бездельничают. Чтобы раскрыть большинство преступлений, требуются лишь упорство, настойчивость и тяжёлый труд. 

— Возможно, труд полицейских был бы менее тяжёлым, если бы они пользовались не только ногами, но и мозгами. К сожалению, если у них и есть способности к логическому мышлению, то в весьма ограниченных количествах. Они сами это сознают и стараются расходовать свои запасы с большой экономностью, опасаясь, очевидно, вовсе их лишиться.

— Наверное, вы правы, — сказал я, — и ваш брат, без сомнения, с вами согласится. Полицейским, взявшим на вооружение дедуктивный метод, ни к чему проводить ночи вне дома, бегая по городу в поисках давно улизнувшего преступника. 

Знаю, это было недостойно, но иные искушения трудно преодолеть. 

Холмс бросил на меня сердитый взгляд.

— Прекрасно, Уотсон. Я уже собирался заняться расследованием обстоятельств гибели вашего друга, но для этого пришлось бы ехать в Кент, что недостойно настоящего детектива. Поэтому я сейчас сяду в кресло, дабы предаться размышлениям, очищенным от всякого действия, а вы можете возвращаться к своей трескучей игрушке.

С этими словами он вышел из-за стола и, удалившись в «химический уголок», принялся перебирать там колбы. Полюбовавшись на сердито выпрямленную спину Холмса, я действительно ушёл к себе.

Иногда мой друг вёл себя как ребёнок, и в такие минуты его лучше было оставить одного, чтобы дать ему насладиться переживанием обиды. Я не чувствовал себя виноватым в том, что отвратил Холмса от расследования смерти Леннокса: если он почувствовал интерес к делу, то займётся им несмотря ни на что, а если нет, никакие уговоры не помогут. 

Отложив листок с началом истории об убийстве Мендеса, ставший теперь бесполезным, я принялся перебирать записи в поисках подходящего сюжета для рассказа. 

История с красной пиявкой? Нет, слишком отвратительно. Пожалуй, случай с похищением сына герцога… назовём его герцогом Холдернессом… подойдёт больше. 

Немного поработав, я решил передохнуть и выкурил сигарету, раздумывая, не пойти ли к Холмсу — кажется, моя шутка задела его сильнее, чем я рассчитывал — но тут какофония пронзительных звуков нарушила тишину, заставив меня подскочить. Делалось это очевидно мне назло. Нельзя сказать, чтобы я рассердился, однако ясно было, что мириться Холмс не расположен. Работать под такой концерт не представлялось возможным, пришлось спасаться бегством.

Первым делом я навестил миссис Леннокс и выразил ей соболезнования. 

Женщина, одурманенная успокоительными средствами, едва держалась на ногах, и о том, чтобы выспрашивать подробности смерти её супруга, нельзя было даже подумать. Оставив её на попечении родных, я поехал в клуб, где провёл остаток дня. 

Мысли о Ленноксе не оставляли меня ни на минуту. 

Трудно было понять, кому понадобилась смерть безобидного археолога, и ещё труднее представить Леннокса мёртвым. Он словно стоял перед глазами — невысокий, плотно сбитый, с густой шевелюрой, вечно стоящей дыбом, будто наэлектризованной током мысли, беспрестанно вырабатываемым мозгом профессора. 

Возвращаясь на Бейкер-стрит, я надеялся, что за день настроение Холмса изменилось, и он встретит меня в более благодушном расположении духа, однако меня ждало разочарование: квартира была пуста. 

Ворочаясь в остывшей постели и нащупывая грелку ступнями, я никак не мог уснуть. По правде говоря, моё разочарование было вызвано тем, что я собирался добиться согласия не только душевного. Иными словами, я рассчитывал на близость, которой у нас не было уже несколько дней. 

Собственные желания до сих пор меня смущали, но не настолько, чтобы отказаться от их исполнения. 

С того дня, как мы с Холмсом побывали в Эдлтоне, занимаясь делом фотографического кружка, прошло около месяца. Иногда мне казалось, что в Эддлтон уехал один Уотсон, а в Лондон вернулся совсем другой. Я открыл в себе чувства, о возможности которых не мог даже помыслить.

Люди, вынужденные совершить нечто, идущее вразрез с требованиями, налагаемыми трауром, часто говорят о своих умерших близких: «Они бы этого хотели». Я не мог позволить себе подобного утешения. Если бы Мэри смотрела на меня с небес, мой выбор вряд ли вызвал бы у неё улыбку одобрения. Но она не может взглянуть на меня с небес. Я должен был смириться с этим и думать о том, кто жив и рядом со мной сейчас. 

Недавно Холмс сказал, что, хотя желал получить моё согласие всей душой, оно стало для него неожиданностью, поскольку я, очевидно, не испытывал влечения к мужчинам. На это я ответил, что не испытываю влечения ни к мужчинам, ни к женщинам как таковым. Я любил Мэри, а теперь люблю его. 

Однако испытывает ли Холмс ко мне те же чувства? Подчас я в этом сомневался. Порой казалось, что чувства в общепринятом понимании этого слова ему вовсе неведомы. Он приближался, обдавая меня жаром, а потом удалялся, оставляя изнывать от холода, двигаясь по странной, неправильной орбите, для вычисления которой мой ум был слишком зауряден.

Под эти невесёлые размышления я и заснул, а очнулся оттого, что кто-то бесцеремонно тряс меня за плечи. 

Открыв глаза, я увидел улыбавшегося Холмса. Приподнявшись на локтях, я взглянул на часы. Было без двадцати шесть. 

— Уотсон, просыпайтесь! Мы отправляемся в Севенокс, поезд отходит через час. 

— Я рад, что вы решили заняться делом Леннокса, — сказал я, протирая глаза, — но почему нужно ехать в такую рань?

— Разве вы не хотите узнать, кто убил вашего друга?

— Конечно, но…

— Так чего дожидаться? Какой вы соня, Уотсон! Я, например, давно уже на ногах. 

— Третьи сутки, — проворчал я. — Закончится тем, что ваш перпетуум-мобиле выйдет из строя, и вы снова будете лежать на диване, страдая от нервного истощения. 

— Довольно, Уотсон, не то я передумаю и возьмусь за скрипку. Вчера вы, кажется, убедились, что в акустической битве ваша машинка проигрывает. 

Насвистывая какой-то бодрый мотивчик, Холмс покинул спальню. 

Я побрился, собрал вещи в небольшой саквояж и спустился в гостиную. 

Заспанная миссис Хадсон протянула мне пакет с сэндвичами, которые приготовила нам в дорогу. 

— Как долго вы будете отсутствовать, доктор?

— Не знаю, миссис Хадсон, меня не удостоили объяснениями на этот счёт. Может быть, вам он скажет больше. 

Миссис Хадсон улыбнулась скептической и безнадёжной улыбкой человека, который, подобно царю Соломону, мог бы воскликнуть: «Три вещи непостижимы для меня, и четырёх я не понимаю: пути орла на небе, пути змея на скале, пути корабля среди моря и мысли Шерлока Холмса».* 

***  
Паровоз, отдуваясь, как левиафан на колёсах, выпускал в небо фонтаны дыма. На платформе вокруг нас толпились люди: кто искал свой вагон, кто встречал или провожал родственников. Двое молодых людей, должно быть, студентов, хлопали друг друга по плечам и обменивались бесконечными рукопожатиями, не находя в себе сил расстаться. 

Мы расположились в купе первого класса. Поезд прогрохотал под закопчёнными арками нескольких железнодорожных мостов; вскоре мы покинули пределы Лондона, и поезд начал набирать скорость. 

В нашем купе оказался ещё один пассажир, дородный пожилой джентльмен крайне общительного нрава, который начал говорить, как только прозвучал свисток к отправлению. За час он успел поведать нам о своей жене, четырёх замужних дочерях, бесчисленном множестве внуков, а также о своих взглядах на внешнюю политику и налоги, выразил шумное восхищение проплывающими за окном сельскими видами, после чего приступил к главному: расспросам о наших делах. 

Меня разговорчивый попутчик утомил, но Холмс как будто забавлялся. На вопрос, куда мы направляемся, Холмс сообщил название местечка и сказал, что мы археологи-любители, заинтересовавшиеся курганом. 

Ответ Холмса озадачил нашего румяного компаньона по путешествию. Он несколько раз откашлялся, после чего растянул губы в принуждённой гримасе, совершенно непохожей на весёлую, заразительную улыбку, игравшую на его лице минуту назад. 

— Никак не пойму, для чего это нужно — ворошить прах умерших. 

— Чтобы узнать, как они жили, — охотно ответил Холмс. — Разве вам не интересно узнать, как жили наши предки, какое оружие носили и с какой посуды ели? 

— Не хотел бы я, чтобы через тысячу лет какой-нибудь любопытный парень вытащил меня из могилы, чтобы поглядеть на мои карманные часы, — проворчал наш попутчик и решительно развернул газету, отгородившись ею от бессовестных разорителей могил, так что оставшиеся полчаса мы провели в блаженном молчании. 

Севенокс встретил нас скверной погодой. Дождь барабанил по зонтам, падая с серого неба, тележка носильщика, подхватившего наши чемоданы, отбрасывала по обе стороны потоки воды. 

Ближайшая гостиница, ветхое строение с чёрно-белым фасадом, произвела на меня удручающее впечатление, но выбирать не приходилось — мы уже промокли до нитки. Хозяин был так удивлён появлением постояльцев, что некоторое время смотрел на нас, будто на призраков, явившихся прямиком из разрытого кургана. 

— Нам нужны две комнаты на несколько дней. 

— Хорошо, — сказал хозяин. — Сейчас у нас всё свободно. 

— Товарищи профессора Леннокса уже уехали, как я понимаю? 

— Да, сэр, увезли своего профессора хоронить. Бесстрашный народ, сэр. 

— Почему? — спросил я.

— После похорон они собираются вернуться и всё-таки разрыть могилу. А мертвец-то им отомстит, — ответил хозяин убеждённо. — Профессора забрал и остальных заберёт, сэр. Мы подаём завтрак в семь, ленч в час, обед в шесть. Когда мы закрыты, можете поесть в «Фазане» — это паб на той стороне улицы. Ваши комнаты над гостиной, самые лучшие. Там всегда тихо, даже если постояльцев прибавится. Ночью мы закрываем, уж извините. Если нужно будет выйти, стучите. 

Вслед за хозяином мы вскарабкались по узкой спиральной лестнице на второй этаж и прошли по тёмному коридору. Комнаты оказались гораздо лучше, чем я думал — довольно большие, с керосиновыми лампами у кровати и занавесками из индийского ситца на окнах. Стены были украшены яркими акварелями, изображавшими горы, в которых я безошибочно опознал Гималаи. 

Единственное, что меня огорчило — отсутствие двери, которая соединяла бы номера. 

— Отличные комнаты, — одобрил Холмс наше временное пристанище. 

Хозяин расцвёл. 

— Поскромнее, чем в Лондоне, само собой, зато за чистотой мы всегда следим, и кормёжка у нас хорошая, не сочтите за хвастовство, сэр. Время к часу, моя хозяйка уже принялась за готовку. 

— Пусть рассчитывает на троих, — сказал Холмс, — будет ещё один человек.

— Мы кого-то ждём? — спросил я. 

— Инспектора Эванса, который ведёт расследование. Я связался с ним по телеграфу из Лондона. 

Примерно час спустя я спустился в маленький обеденный зал гостиницы. За столом сидел Холмс и массивный спокойный мужчина средних лет, оказавшийся, как я и ожидал, инспектором Эвансом. 

— Не могу сказать, что мы особенно продвинулись в расследовании, мистер Холмс, — сказал он. — Преступник не оставил никаких улик. Ваш приезд для нас — большая удача. Коронерское дознание назначено на следующую неделю, а сказать мне нечего, кроме того, что профессор Леннокс убит неизвестным лицом. 

— Вы покажете нам место преступления?

— Разумеется. Если вы уже сыты, можно отправиться прямо сейчас. Экипаж возьмём в участке. 

К счастью, дождь прекратился. Мы проехали через город; скоро улочка превратилась в неровную просёлочную дорогу, изрезанную глубокими колеями, в которых стояла вода. Дорога была пустой, если не считать стаи воронов, собиравших что-то с земли, и большого белого пса на обочине. При виде нашего экипажа птицы неторопливо разбрелись, переговариваясь хриплыми гортанными голосами и не утруждая себя взлётом. 

Миновав воронов, мы покатили вдоль ряда деревьев, окаймлявших поля с конусами стогов, укрытых парусиной. Двуколку мотало из стороны в сторону так, что казалось, будто мы вот-вот перевернёмся. 

Вскоре перед нами вырос холм, примерно пятидесяти футов в высоту. Здесь дорога окончательно потерялась в зарослях боярышника и ежевики, и нам пришлось покинуть экипаж. Эванс велел вознице ждать и повёл нас по узкой тропинке на вершину холма. 

Сырая земля прилипала к ботинкам, стебли чертополоха цеплялись за брюки и полы пальто.

Вершина образовывала площадку, посреди которой находился собственно курган. По обе стороны от него росли два необычных дерева. Странной была их форма: крона состояла из пяти растопыренных мощных ветвей, четыре из которых торчали вверх под небольшим углом, а пятая отходила в сторону, странно было и то, что они в точности походили друг на друга. Создавалось впечатление, будто курган защищают гигантские руки с растопыренными пальцами. 

В центре насыпи был пробит шурф, ведущий вглубь кургана. 

— Здесь нашли профессора, — сказал Эванс. — Он лежал на земле лицом вверх, шея сломана, как тростинка. Убийца, должно быть, очень силён. Рядом валялись кирка и лопата. Вот тут валялся опрокинутый фонарь. 

Холмс осмотрел чёрный выжженный круг, оставшийся на том месте, куда вытекло горящее масло, потом осмотрел относительно сухие участки под деревьями. 

— Здесь множество окурков, — заметил он. 

— Набросали, пока раскапывали, — сказал Эванс. 

— А вот немного пепла от трубочного табака. — Холмс прищурился. — Скажите, Уотсон, Леннокс не был любителем «капораля»?

— Нет, он предпочитал сигары. 

— Жаль, что я не оказался здесь сразу после совершения преступления. Все следы, разумеется, затоптаны, а те, что оставались, смыло дождём. Кто обнаружил профессора? 

— Помощники, — ответил Эванс. — Доктор Каннингем и мистер Томпсон. Они работали несколько дней, прежде чем пробили шурф, и утром того дня должны были наконец проникнуть в захоронение. Не обнаружив профессора Леннокса в его номере, они отправились к кургану, решив, что он не утерпел и принялся за вскрытие один. 

— Очень похоже на Леннокса, — сказал я печально. — Он мог среди ночи отправиться в Британский музей и свести с ума смотрителей, требуя, чтобы его впустили, пока он не потерял мысль. 

Эванс кивнул, покусывая нижнюю губу, окинул взглядом еловый лес, начинавшийся прямо у подножия холма с южной стороны, и поля, затянутые дымкой тумана.

— Мы отправили людей осмотреть окрестности, но тут, понимаете ли, есть где спрятаться. Думаю, это был бродяга, возможно, из цыган. Их много приезжает в это время года — нанимаются собирать яблоки к местным фермерам. 

— Курган так и не вскрыли?

— Нет. После смерти профессора его коллеги решили, что лучше будет заняться этим позже. 

— А что за дом вон там? — Холмс указал в сторону леса. Между деревьев просвечивала красная черепичная крыша. 

— «Вишни», усадьба Говернов. Старая хозяйка недавно умерла и оставила дом в наследство племянникам, сыну и дочери младшего брата. 

— Возможно, они что-то видели?

— Разумеется, я к ним заходил. — Эванс взглянул на Холмса с некоторой обидой. — Они ничего не видели и не знали, что профессора убили, пока я им не сказал. Если хотите, можете сами спросить. 

— Пожалуй, стоит это сделать. Вы пойдёте с нами? 

— Вы уж простите, мистер Холмс, но, на мой взгляд, это пустая трата времени. 

— Отсюда можно добраться до «Вишен»?

— У подножия холма начинается тропинка. Она хорошо утоптана, вы не должны увязнуть. Пройдёте полмили по лесу, и вы на месте. Впрочем, если желаете, я вас отвезу. 

Холмс отказался, и мы, распрощавшись с инспектором, спустились на тропинку, кольцом окружавшую подножие холма, а затем уводившую в лес. 

Эванс был прав: песчаная почва впитала влагу, и идти было легко, тем более что дорога шла под гору. Мы вышли из леса; шагах в ста перед нами замаячили очертания дома. Запахло дымом, и Холмс весело сказал:

— Уже совсем близко!

Сад был ограждён каменной стеной высотой футов в десять, увитой багряным плющом и диким виноградом. Мы нашли калитку и оказались в начале круто изогнутой дорожки, вилявшей между подстриженных кустов тиса. Дом, длинный, с пологой крышей, располагался в дальнем конце сада. 

Вишнёвых деревьев, давших название коттеджу, почти не осталась, зато яблонь было множество. Некоторые казались очень старыми, их толстые корни вылезали из земли. Под яблонями прохаживался старик в рыбацком клеенчатом плаще, собирая падалицу в ржавое ведро.

— Любезный! — окликнул его Холмс.

Старик остановился. 

— Это «Вишни»?

— Нет, сэр, это яблоки. — Старик ухмыльнулся, обнажив редкие зубы, потемневшие от табака. 

— Славная шутка, уважаемый. — Холмс показал ему шиллинг.

— Не надо мне ваших денег, — буркнул старик. — Зачем пожаловали?

— Хозяева дома?

— Вроде дома. А то, может, уехали куда. Недосуг мне их стеречь, сэр, не в обиду вам будь сказано. Вы вон в дверь постучите, сразу и узнаете. 

— Люблю простых сельских жителей, — проворчал Холмс, поднимаясь на крыльцо. — Всегда отыщут для тебя доброе словечко.

— Зато ваш шиллинг остался при вас. 

Я взялся за массивное медное кольцо, свисавшее из пасти хмурого льва, и постучал. На стук выглянула девушка в сером платье и белом переднике. При виде незнакомцев её загорелое веснушчатое лицо выразило живейшее любопытство, а затем — испуг. 

Холмс подал ей карточку и попросил сообщить хозяевам о нашем визите. Горничная ненадолго удалилась, а вернувшись, проводила нас в небольшую уютную гостиную, обставленную старомодной мебелью из красного дерева. Единственным предметом, нарушавшим пыльную бархатную чинность, была витрина с фигурками явно египетского происхождения.

При нашем появлении хозяйка дома отложила рукоделие и поднялась из кресла. Это была девушка лет двадцати пяти, скромно, но изящно одетая, с золотистыми волосами, искусно уложенными вокруг головы. Небольшой шрам, пересекавший левую бровь, придавал утончённой, чисто английской красоте мисс Говерн нечто тревожное. 

— Мистер Холмс, — она протянула руку моему другу, а затем мне. — Я много слышала о вас. И, конечно, читала все ваши рассказы, доктор Уотсон. Так удивительно видеть вас здесь! 

Жестом она указала нам на кресла, но Холмс, сделав вид, что не заметил приглашения, направился к витрине. 

— Копии фигурок ушебти*, если я не ошибаюсь? Хорошая работа. Кто их сделал?

— Это… я. Моё увлечение, — тихо сказала мисс Говерн. — Я делаю их из терракоты, сама обжигаю и раскрашиваю — если на подлиннике оставались следы краски.

— Отлично! Профессионально, я бы сказал.

— Спасибо. — Мисс Говерн выглядела скорее настороженной, чем польщённой.

— А где вы берёте образцы?

— Обычно из книг. Несколько раз ездила в Британский музей и делала эскизы с хранящихся там фигурок. Моя матушка в родстве с Реджинальдом Пулом*, он мне тоже помогал, пока был здоров.

— Вы их продаёте?

— Нет. Мне просто нравится их делать.

Она нервно облизнула губы, взглянула на дверь и собиралась сказать что-то ещё, но появление брата ей помешало. 

Питер Говерн, молодой человек годами четырьмя-пятью моложе сестры и очень на неё похожий, пожал руку сначала Холмсу, потом мне.

— Где же чай, Мэрион? — спросил он. — В доме такой холод! А может быть, чего-нибудь покрепче?

— Мы дождёмся чаю, — сказал Холмс с любезной улыбкой. 

— Прошу прощения, но у нас осталась только одна горничная, — проговорила мисс Говерн. — Так получилось, что…

Брат бросил на неё взгляд, который я бы назвал предостерегающим. Мисс Говерн замолчала. Вошла давешняя горничная и подала нам горячий чай. Это пришлось кстати — я чувствовал, что мои ноги совершенно заледенели. 

— Ничего больше не нужно, Лиззи, можешь идти, — сказала мисс Говерн.

Горничная удалилась. Я подумал, что девушка нездорова: её милое лицо было несколько одутловатым, лоб блестел от испарины. 

— Вас привела сюда смерть профессора Леннокса, не так ли? — спросил Говерн. 

— Верно. Доктор Уотсон хорошо его знал. 

— Это большая утрата для науки, — сказал Говерн.

— И ещё большая — для друзей и родных, — добавила его сестра. — Профессор Леннокс был замечательный человек. Мой жених, доктор Биллинг, познакомил нас. Профессор и его коллеги обычно заходили к нам после дневных раскопок.

— Для нас их приезд был как манна небесная, — Говерн улыбнулся, и его лицо словно озарилось. — После Кембриджа жизнь здесь порой кажется невыносимой. Свадьбы и похороны — вот все наши развлечения.

— Не преувеличивай, Питер. Мы часто ездим в Лондон. Ты вообще бываешь там каждую неделю. 

— Тебе не на что жаловаться: я всякий раз зову тебя с собой. Ты сама отказываешься. Тебе не нравятся мои друзья, потому что они евреи и иностранцы. 

Мисс Говерн покраснела и бросила на нас смущённый взгляд.

— Вовсе не поэтому, Питер. Они всё время говорят о политике, мне это скучно. 

— Дорсет тоже всё время говорит о политике, и его ты слушаешь.

— Только из вежливости, Питер. Кроме того, он не высказывает таких возмутительных вещей. 

— Он против того, чтобы женщинам предоставили право голоса. Разве это не возмутительно?

— Честное слово, не знаю. У тебя есть право голоса, но ты им не пользуешься. 

— Я не стану голосовать за Дорсета. Он реакционер. 

— А я не стану голосовать за твоих друзей, даже если они добьются права голоса для меня, — парировала мисс Говерн. — Питер, мистеру Холмсу это совершенно не интересно. Давай не будем отнимать у него время. 

Во время перепалки Холмс переводил взгляд с брата на сестру. Его глаза ярко блестели, выдавая удовольствие, которое он всегда получал от хорошего спора, даже если сам в нём не участвовал. 

— Как вы думаете, что случилось с профессором Ленноксом? 

— Может, наткнулся на цыган и повздорил с ними, — ответил Говерн мрачно.

— Должно быть, эти цыгане освоили искусство факиров исчезать без следа, — сказал Холмс. — Появились среди ночи на кургане, а утром растаяли, как туман.

— Наверное, это был один человек, — Говерн нахмурил светлые брови. 

В глазах мисс Говерн мелькнула тень тревоги, словно она ожидала услышать, что убийца стоит на пороге. 

— Огонь почти потух, Питер, — сказала она. 

Говерн помешал угли кочергой, чтобы пламя разгорелось ярче.

— Здесь кругом рощи и поля, есть где укрыться, — сказал он. — В тот день, когда нашли профессора, к нам приходил поисковый отряд. Я предлагал свою помощь, но мне сказали, что людей хватает. Я думаю, убийца сам испугался того, что натворил, и уже далеко отсюда. 

— Вы, случайно, не курите трубку?

— Нет. 

— А кто-нибудь из ваших знакомых курит?

— Разве что вы, мистер Холмс, — ответил Питер Говерн, улыбаясь. 

— Вы не знаете человека, который любит прогуливаться возле холма?

— Туда редко кто забредает, — сказала мисс Говерн. — У этого места плохая репутация. 

— И вы тоже?

— Боже мой, что мне там делать? — Девушка засмеялась. 

— Ваш интерес к погребальным культам не распространяется на отечественные захоронения? 

— Я с интересом ждала результатов раскопок профессора Леннокса, но работать на раскопках самой мне не хочется. 

— Не хочется вскрывать могилы. — Холмс понимающе кивнул. 

— Вам это, вероятно, кажется лицемерием, — сказала смущённая мисс Говерн. — Я вовсе не осуждаю археологов, не подумайте. Мне просто… неприятно. 

— Я прекрасно вас понимаю. Значит, вы не знаете никого, кто любит выкурить на вершине кургана трубочку-другую? 

— Мы же сказали, что нет! — выпалил Говерн с внезапным гневом. — Вы нам не верите? Думаете, мы лжём? 

— Не кипятитесь, молодой человек. Расследуя преступление, я ничего не принимаю на веру. Мой подход чисто научный, лишённый предубеждений.

Видимо, желая разрядить обстановку, Холмс взял в руки лежавшую на столике книгу, заложенную вышитой лентой.

— Бакунин? Любопытный выбор чтения для молодой девушки.

— Это моя книга, — сказал Говерн. 

Я едва не улыбнулся: уж очень не вязались ленточка, любовно вышитая колокольчиками, с опусом пророка анархизма. Говерн заметил подавленную улыбку и сердито вспыхнул. 

— Взгляды Бакунина кажутся вам смешными?

— Напротив, страшными, — сказал я мягко, не желая спорить с юношей, едва достигшим совершеннолетия. — Я не одобряю убийств. 

— Даже если они совершены во благо? — Голос Говерна понизился, словно он задавал вопрос самому себе. 

— Убийство не может послужить во благо. За годы военной службы я в этом убедился. 

— Что ж, — Холмс поднялся из кресла, — полагаю, доктор Уотсон, мы уже узнали всё, что хотели. Поблагодарим наших любезных хозяев и откланяемся. Я собирался задать несколько вопросов вашей горничной. Вы не будете против? 

— Пожалуйста, — сказала мисс Говерн. — Думаете, Лиззи что-то видела? 

— Вполне вероятно. 

— Она бы нам рассказала.

— Не обязательно, — возразил её брат. — Она робкая, как мышка.

Мисс Говерн взглянула на него почему-то с упрёком, и он отвёл глаза. 

— Наверное, мы просто не умеем обращаться со слугами, — пробормотал он. — У тётушки это лучше получалось. 

— Вы ещё заглянете к нам? — спросила мисс Говерн. — Сегодня в восемь мы даём обед. Будут доктор Биллинг, викарий и мистер Дорсет с женой. Приходите, мы будем очень рады. 

— С удовольствием воспользуемся вашим предложением. — Холмс пожал руку Говерну, поклонился его сестре. 

— Я провожу вас на кухню, — сказал Говерн, — скорее всего, Лиззи там. Нет, вот она идёт, — прибавил он, глядя в окно. — Должно быть, ходила в курятник. 

Распрощавшись с хозяевами, мы с Холмсом вышли из дома. 

Увидев нас, горничная вздрогнула и остановилась, ухватив корзинку с яйцами обеими руками. 

— Вы позволите задать вам несколько вопросов? — сказал Холмс мягким тоном. 

— Не знаю, сэр. Мне надо спросить хозяйку. — Глаза девушки испуганно забегали. 

— Она дала разрешение. Я расследую смерть профессора Леннокса. 

— Которого убили возле кургана? — Напряжённые плечи девушки опустились. Теперь её взгляд выражал только любопытство. 

— Да, того самого.

— Нехорошо раскапывать могилы, сэр, мне так кажется. — Настороженность девушки совершенно исчезла.

— Вы видели чужих людей возле дома или в лесу?

— Я в лес не хожу, сэр. А возле дома никого такого не было. Даже продавцы давно не заходили. В прошлом месяце только один, энциклопедии продавал. 

— Как давно вы здесь работаете?

— С тех пор как мне исполнилось тринадцать.

— Говерны — хорошие хозяева?

— Да, сэр, лучше не придумаешь. Старая мисс Говерн могла прикрикнуть, а молодые никогда так не сделают. 

— Мисс Говерн сказала, что, кроме вас, в доме не осталось прислуги. Почему?

Лиззи нахмурилась и смерила Холмса серьёзным взглядом. 

— Так вышло, сэр. Вы лучше у хозяев спросите. И я не одна, ещё Таггерт, он ухаживает за садом и управляется с лошадью. И кухарка каждый день приходит. Я пойду, сэр? 

Холмс кивнул. Горничная торопливо вошла в дом, чуть присев в подобии книксена. 

— А теперь, Уотсон, побеседуем с садовником.

— Приготовьте ещё один шиллинг. Кажется, он получает удовольствие, отказываясь от денег. 

— А вы, кажется, получаете удовольствие, насмехаясь надо мной. 

— Что же делать, если никаких других удовольствий мне не осталось? Вот ваш садовник. 

Старик расстался со своим ведром и стоял посреди грядок с капустой, задумчиво ковыряя в ухе. 

— Мистер Таггерт! 

— Просто Таггерт, без «мистер». — Старик с усмешкой уставился на Холмса. Грязноватая белая бородка и хитрые глаза придавали ему сходство с козлом — вожаком и заводилой злокозненного деревенского стада. 

— Таггерт, ваша хозяйка разрешила задать вам несколько вопросов. 

— Вона как. Вроде я в чёрные рабы не запродавался, чтобы у меня хозяева были. 

Я не выдержал и засмеялся. Старик хмыкнул, довольный произведённым впечатлением. 

— Спрашивайте, чего уж.

Холмс сердито блеснул глазами, однако вынужден был смириться с победой Таггерта. 

— Вы не видели в окрестностях бродяг или цыган? — спросил Холмс.

— Разве только тех, которые на холме ковырялись.

— Вы имеет в виду археологов? 

— Не знаю, сэр. Раньше таких гробокопателями называли, а теперь, значит, археологи.

— Но про смерть профессора Леннокса вы слышали? 

— А то как же. 

— Инспектор Эванс полагает, что его убил цыган. 

— Славные они парни, эти полицейские инспекторы, — сказал Таггерт, — ежели не брать в расчёт, что тупее барана с тупого конца. Сроду не слыхал, чтобы цыган убил кого-то, кроме другого цыгана. Спереть чего-нибудь — это всегда пожалуйста, а убить — не было такого на моей памяти. 

— Напрасно вы шутите, — заметил я. — Дом стоит на отшибе. Если в окрестностях бродит убийца, вы все можете быть в опасности. 

— Никого я не видел. — Старик упрямо склонил голову. — Извиняйте, мне работать надо. 

— Немногое же мы узнали, — заметил я, когда мы вышли на короткую аллею, а оттуда через главные ворота — на дорогу, ведущую в Севенокс. 

— Напротив, Уотсон, очень многое. Я пока не уверен, имеют ли эти факты отношение к смерти Леннокса, однако уже сейчас ясно: в «Вишнях» происходит нечто необычное. 

— Я ничего не заметил. 

— Не стану комментировать ваше заявление, а не то вы опять обидитесь. 

— Смотрю, но не вижу, — сказал я. 

— Вот именно. 

Белая собака, всё ещё сидевшая на обочине, завидев нас, поднялась и подошла ближе. Её хвост шевельнулся из стороны в сторону, но вид у пса при этом был недружелюбный. 

— Хороший пёс. — Холмс приблизился к животному.

Собака вздёрнула верхнюю губу и зарычала. Шерсть на брюхе слиплась от грязи, однако не похоже было, что пёс беспризорный — выглядел он упитанным, на плечах перекатывались крепкие мускулы. 

Я погрозил тростью. Собака снова улеглась на землю. Верхняя губа была по-прежнему приподнята, обнажая желтоватые, влажные от слюны клыки. 

— Не подходите к нему, Холмс. У этого животного скверный нрав. А вон там, кажется, идёт его хозяин. 

— Вряд ли, — сказал Холмс, внимательно глядя на приближающегося прохожего. — Если бы этот джентльмен завёл себе пса, то только породистого, и обязательно надел бы на него ошейник. 

Поравнявшись с нами, прохожий приподнял шляпу и поклонился. Это был высокий, несколько полноватый мужчина с правильным, довольно красивым лицом и густыми каштановыми волосами, блестящими от бриолина. В руках он держал трость с серебряным набалдашником.

— Доктор Биллинг, если не ошибаюсь? — спросил Холмс.

— Верно. — Голос был под стать своему владельцу — приятный, бархатный и какой-то слишком гладкий. 

— Не слишком вежливо останавливать вас вот так, однако на пустой дороге не приходится надеяться на возможности, предусмотренные этикетом, — сказал Холмс с улыбкой. 

— В самом деле, — отозвался Биллинг. — Полагаю, я имею удовольствие беседовать с великим детективом Шерлоком Холмсом и его верным помощником доктором Уотсоном?

Мне не слишком понравилась роль Пятницы при великом детективе, но выбирать не приходилось. 

— Известие о вашем появлении разнеслось по всей округе, — продолжал Биллинг. — Вероятно, вы поднимались на холм? 

— Да, а заодно навестили «Вишни». 

— Вот как? Надеюсь, Питер был с вами вежлив.

— Более чем. 

— Стало быть, вы не имели несчастья заговорить с ним о политике. — Биллинг засмеялся, показав превосходные зубы. — Питер — славный юноша, но стоит ему сесть на своего конька, как он делается невыносим. Я бы с удовольствием побеседовал с вами, мистер Холмс, жаль, что обстановка здесь не вполне подходящая.

— У нас будет такая возможность, доктор. Ваша очаровательная невеста пригласила нас на обед сегодня вечером. 

— В таком случае, до скорой встречи. — Биллинг ещё раз прикоснулся к своей шляпе и продолжил свой путь.

— Редко когда впечатление от труда настолько полно совпадает с впечатлением от автора, — заметил я, глядя ему вслед. — Я читал его статью в «Ланцете». Биллинг несколько лет провёл в Конго, испытывал противостолбнячную сыворотку собственного изобретения на местных жителях. Не так-то просто написать научную статью в высокомерном тоне, однако доктору Биллингу это удалось. Должно быть, он возвращался через Египет, там и познакомился с Ленноксом. 

— Так он не практикующий врач? 

— Нет, занимается научными исследованиями. 

По мере того как мы приближались к городу, движение становилось более оживлённым, и несколько раз нам приходилось сворачивать на обочину, чтобы пропустить экипажи и телеги фермеров. 

Завтрак давно превратился в воспоминание. Я не только чувствовал пустоту в желудке, но и слышал его урчание. 

— Холмс, вы не голодны?

Холмс взглянул на меня с улыбкой.

— Видимо, голодны вы. Прежде чем отведать от гостиничных щедрот, предлагаю выпить по пинте пива. 

Он направился к пабу, расположенному напротив нашей гостиницы. Над входом красовалась вывеска с изображением очень упитанного фазана в очень ярком оперении. 

Паб был старый, тесный, с низким потолком и неровными, грубо оштукатуренными стенами. Сытный аромат бараньих отбивных и жареной картошки смешивался с запахом влажных шерстяных пальто, пива и табачного дыма. Зал был полон, однако нам удалось занять место у стены. Местные жители поглядывали на нас с любопытством, а один, с длинными вислыми усами, чёрными и тонкими, как у китайского мандарина, прямо-таки таращил глаза. 

Холмс безошибочно уловил расположенность незнакомца к беседе.

— Позвольте вас угостить, — сказал он, приглашая вислоусого и его собутыльника за наш стол. 

— Премного благодарны, сэр, — сказал вислоусый довольно развязным тоном. — Идём, Эймос, видишь, сам Шерлок Холмс нас приглашает. 

Его товарищ крякнул, прикоснулся к кепке в знак приветствия и уселся за наш стол с неуклюжестью застенчивого человека. 

— Вижу, моя слава летит впереди меня, — сказал Холмс, делая знак подавальщице, немедленно водрузившей на наш стол четыре кружки биттера. 

— У нас тут новости расходятся быстро, — сказал вислоусый. — Я Карру, хозяину «Посоха», мясо продаю. Сегодня у вас, джентльмены, будет отличная отбивная на обед. Альберт Пулман к вашим услугам. 

Я отхлебнул пива, на удивление хорошего. 

— Вы человек опытный, сразу видать — настоящий дока по таким делам, — продолжал Пулман. — Только виноватого вам не найти. Тот, кто свернул шею профессору, давно лежит в могиле. Я и супруге своей так говорю. Она кухарка у Говернов, — пояснил он.

— А вы тоже у них служили? — спросил Холмс. 

— Старуха мужской прислуги терпеть не могла. Один Таггерт прижился, и то потому, что ещё при старухином отце служить начал. Жена раньше у них ночевала, ко мне только на побывку приходила. А как всё началось, приходит к Говернам готовить раз в день. Получается, я теперь обратно женатый человек. — Пулман подмигнул мне, отхлебнул из своей кружки и согнутым пальцем сбил пену с усов. 

— Как я понимаю, под «началось» вы имеете в виду не смерть профессора Леннокса, — сказал Холмс.

— Ничего дурного против молодых Говернов я не скажу, — произнёс Пулман уклончиво. — Вежливые, никогда не капризничают. Вот старая мисс Говерн любила придираться, всё ей было не так — то мясо пересушено, то яйца переварены, то чай перестоял. Я так думаю, курган рядом, оттуда всё зло. Иначе откуда бы им такая мысль в голову влетела? 

— Какая мысль? 

— Берт, — проговорил вдруг молчаливый Эймос, — разболтался ты чего-то. 

Бойкие глазки Пулмана немного пригасли. 

— Верно, — сказал он. — До свидания, джентльмены. Спасибо за выпивку. 

Он отсалютовал нам стаканом и побрёл к стойке. Верный Эймос двинулся за ним. 

— Что он имел в виду? — спросил я.

— Возможно, вечером мы узнаем больше. — Холмс спокойно взглянул на меня, его серые глаза блеснули.

Мы вернулись в гостиницу, перекусили, а затем поднялись в свои комнаты, чтобы переодеться и привести себя в порядок. 

***  
У Говернов мы были в восемь. 

В провинции не принято опаздывать, и вся компания уже собралась в столовой. 

Комната была обставлена старинной мебелью, хорошо сохранившейся благодаря заботливому уходу. Камин украшала чудесная облицовка из дуба с резьбой в виде папоротника. Запах лимонного воска исходил от недавно натертого пола и всех деревянных поверхностей, отполированных до блеска. 

На стол подавали две незнакомые мне женщины, Лиззи не показывалась. 

Мы поприветствовали хозяев и доктора Биллинга, затем Говерн представил нас преподобному Бьючемпту. Рост и сложение викария наводили на мысль о детях еноховых — это был настоящий великан. Широконосым массивным лицом и гривой, поднимавшейся волной над квадратным лбом, он напоминал льва и казался слишком большим как для маленькой столовой Говернов, так и для своего маленького прихода. 

— Я много слышал о вас, мистер Холмс, — сказал он, пожимая руку моему другу. — Отчёты доктора Уотсона о ваших приключениях весьма поучительны. 

— Я не стремлюсь выставлять свою работу напоказ, — сказал Холмс. — Если бы не бойкое перо Уотсона, мне бы и в голову не пришло посвящать в подробности дел, над которыми я работал, людей, чьи занятия не имеют отношения к расследованию преступлений. И, по правде говоря, подобный интерес мне непонятен. Другое дело статьи о последних достижениях медицины или техники, изменяющих жизнь целого общества. 

Мне бы хотелось, чтобы Холмс отзывался о моих рассказах с большим уважением. В конце концов, мной двигала не любовь к славе, а только стремление увековечить свершения моего друга. Люди должны были знать: Холмс достоин места в пантеоне науки о расследовании преступлений наравне с Бертильоном и Гансом Гроссом. Временами я впадал в уверенность, что Холмс испытывает некоторую благодарность за мои старания, но он немедленно развеивал подобные иллюзии.

— Разве может сравниться сухая статья о каких-нибудь там вирусах или конструкции раздвижного моста с увлекательными рассказами доктора Уотсона? — проговорила низким, томным голосом темноволосая женщина с глазами необычного фиалкового цвета. — В конце концов, что может быть лучшего хорошего убийства?

— Какие ужасные вещи вы говорите, Розамунда, — ответил викарий с улыбкой. 

Последовала новая церемония представления: на сей раз нам выпала честь познакомиться с миссис Дорсет и её супругом. 

Каких-нибудь лет десять назад миссис Дорсет отличалась совершенной красотой. Теперь её кожа начала увядать, возле глаз и рта появились морщинки, а волосы имели неестественный блеск — должно быть, их подкрашивали в попытке скрыть седину. Она была высокого роста, но хрупкого телосложения, о чём свидетельствовали узкие запястья; талия её была так тонка, что, казалось, её можно охватить ладонями. Платье модного фиолетово-пурпурного цвета было сшито очень смело и подчёркивало совершенства фигуры миссис Дорсет, наводя, впрочем, на мысль о некоторых искусственных ухищрениях. 

Несмотря на это, она по-прежнему оставалась редкой красавицей, и портили её не морщинки, а капризно выпяченная нижняя губа и холодное, расчётливое выражение прекрасных глаз, сменившееся обольстительным сиянием, как только она протянула мне руку для поцелуя. 

Мистер Дорсет, джентльмен примерно десятью годами старше жены, не был примечателен ничем: среднего роста, среднего телосложения, с русыми волосами, серыми глазами, не носил ни усов, ни бороды, ни, боже упаси, бакенбард, то есть, говоря языком полицейских протоколов, не имел особых примет. Одет он был в серое, как и следовало ожидать от такого человека. 

Словом, это была ещё одна пара, заставляющая удивляться прихотям судьбы, сводящей вместе и приковывающей друг к другу людей, не имеющих ничего общего и совершенно друг другу не подходящих. 

— Миссис Дорсет помогает мне в делах прихода, — викарий взглянул на женщину с симпатией простодушного человека, не догадывающегося, что заниматься благотворительностью можно по соображениям иным, нежели искреннее желание помочь беднякам. — Занимается устройством приходских чаепитий, навещает бедных и больных, украшает церковь к праздникам.

Я изобразил на лице должное восхищение. Миссис Дорсет оценила его и улыбнулась. Посмотрела на Холмса, сохранившего хладнокровие индейского вождя, и слегка нахмурилась. 

За обедом она сидела между Биллингом и Питером Говерном. Холмса мисс Говерн усадила напротив неё, и временами миссис Дорсет глядела на него так пристально, что это казалось почти неприличным. Впрочем, её любопытство носило скорее естествоиспытательский характер. Видимо, миссис Дорсет нечасто доводилось сталкиваться с мужчинами, проявляющим к женщинам так мало интереса, как мой друг. 

За первой переменой блюда, как водится, беседовали о погоде; ко второй разговорились достаточно, чтобы перейти к событиям, которые привели в Севенокс нас с Холмсом. 

Дорсет спросил, много ли шансов обнаружить преступника по прошествии нескольких дней на основании одних только улик. 

— В настоящее время криминалистика не располагает такими возможностями, — ответил Холмс, — но она развивается, как и всякая наука. Лет через пятьдесят, полагаю, лица, производящие следствие, смогут находить улики не только спустя несколько дней, но и спустя несколько месяцев, а может быть, даже и лет. 

— Есть люди, которые и сейчас могут в точности описать давние события, и без всяких улик, — сказала миссис Дорсет. — Например, мадам Блаватская.

— О, нет, только не Блаватская, — пробормотал Говерн. 

Миссис Дорсет поджала губы, опустив взгляд на свои тонкие руки. 

— Говоря о науке, многие употребляют этот термин в более широком смысле, чем допускает сугубо материалистический подход, — сказала она с вызовом. — Я знаю, что вы, Питер, отвергаете всё сверхъестественное. 

— Слишком сильно сказано. Я просто не признаю сверхъестественных объяснений, когда можно найти естественные. 

— Хотя современная наука далеко продвинулась по пути постижения неведомого, человечеству предстоит ещё сделать неисчислимое множество открытий, и через каких-нибудь несколько десятилетий явления, представляющиеся нам сверхъестественными, могут получить научное объяснение.

Миссис Дорсет послала доктору Биллингу сияющую улыбку в благодарность за поддержку. 

— Тем не менее, — продолжил Биллинг, — мистер Холмс наверняка разоблачит убийцу вернее, чем самый проницательный из спиритов. 

— Я не верю, чтобы кто-то из моих прихожан мог совершить такое подлое, бессмысленное убийство, — сказал викарий. 

— Вот что значит привычка к вере. — Биллинг улыбнулся, но улыбка не затронула его глаз. 

— Вы не согласны с преподобным? — спросил его Холмс. 

— Я могу лишь принять гипотезу о том, что никто из жителей Севенокса не совершал этого убийства. Со временем выяснится, истинна она или ложна, — холодно ответил Биллинг. 

— Доктор Биллинг не верит ни во что и никому, — сказала миссис Дорсет. 

— А я не верю в то, что можно безоговорочно верить в людей, — задумчиво добавил её муж. — Мне кажется, когда кто-то говорит, что верит, будто другой человек абсолютно не способен на какой-нибудь проступок, он имеет в виду, что готов простить именно этот проступок — или даже преступление — именно этому человеку и готов молчать о нём перед другими людьми.

— А мне кажется, что вы ошибаетесь, — возразила мисс Говерн. — Я верю, что люди, которых я люблю и хорошо знаю, не способны на свершение некоторых проступков, но если бы оказались вдруг способны, то я не смогла бы их покрывать. Мне бы не позволила совесть. 

— Дорогая Мэрион, — Биллинг взглянул на свою невесту с покровительственным выражением, показавшимся мне чрезвычайно неприятным, — совесть придумали слабые, чтобы обуздать сильных и внушить им чувство долга по отношению к себе. Нас приучают к противоестественному порядку, при котором люди, наделённые способностями, выделяющими их из толпы, должны подчинять свои интересы интересам этой толпы, вместо того чтобы властвовать над ней. 

Миссис Дорсет накручивала локон на палец, глядя на Биллинга с нервной, злой улыбкой. 

— Я противник естественного, — сказал викарий. — Человек должен бороться с властью природы, поднимаясь над низменными инстинктами, дабы исполнить роль, уготованную для него Богом.

— Потому-то религия призвана первым делом внушить своим последователям, что едва ли не каждое их движение их души является низменным. Если им не с чем будет бороться, то и с исполнением уготованной роли могут возникнуть трудности. 

— Религия несёт свет истины, — произнёс Дорсет. 

— Истина — это способность убедить равных себе, — парировал Биллинг. — Следовательно, не может быть общих истин для людей разного умственного развития. Мы можем пренебречь истиной для слуг, поскольку для нас она истиной не является. 

Викарий развернул салфетку.

— Я знаю вас не первый год и не буду шокирован вашими парадоксами. 

В углах рта Биллинга угадывалась сардоническая усмешка. 

— Я не имел намерения вас оскорбить. Это просто констатация факта. Общество — лишь некое сборище складов ума. На рассудок толпы можно воздействовать с той же лёгкостью, с какой извозчик принуждает свою клячу перейти с шага на трусцу. Концепция бога, концепция совести — все средства хороши. 

— Боюсь даже представить, что вы скажете, когда захотите меня оскорбить, — ответил викарий, непобедимый в своём благодушии. — С вашего позволения, лучше я скажу что-нибудь оскорбительное о науке. Священникам позволено делать категоричные выводы даже о тех предметах, о которых они ничего не знают. Преимущество нашего положения.

— Надеюсь, преподобный, десерт вдохновит вас на какое-нибудь особенно ядовитое оскорбление, Леонард его заслужил, — сказала мисс Говерн. — Миссис Пулман сегодня особенно удались лимонные меренги. 

Наёмные служанки подали десерт. 

— Ваша Лиззи — чудо скромности, — сказал Биллинг, посмеиваясь. — Прячется даже от меня, гостям прислуживать не желает, в город выходит только в сопровождении старой ехидны Таггерта. Не слишком ли это?

— Мне не в чем её упрекнуть, — ответила мисс Говерн. — Что до застенчивости, у всех есть свои слабости. 

— Лучше быть чересчур застенчивой, чем чересчур дерзкой, — проворчал Дорсет. — В наше время люди утратили всякое представление о приличном поведении. Слуги требуют, чтобы с ними обращались как с равными, женщины домогаются права голоса — куда это годится?

— Если бы у меня было право голоса, я бы проголосовала за вас, — сказала мисс Говерн с преувеличенной серьёзностью. — Но у меня его нет, а Питер не хочет за вас голосовать, потому что расходится с вами в политических убеждениях. Может быть, женские голоса — не так уж и плохо?

Все засмеялись, но я заметил, что Дорсет впал в некоторую задумчивость. Похоже, после шутливого замечания мисс Говерн женский вопрос предстал перед ним в новом свете. 

— Женские голоса так же хороши, как женское рукоделие, — протянула миссис Дорсет. Я заметил, что ела она немного, зато отдавала должное вину. — Ваши куколки, Мэрион, прелесть как милы. Ни за что не подумаешь, что их вытащили из гробницы. 

— Их не вытаскивали из гробницы, — ответила мисс Говерн ровным голосом. — Я сама их сделала.

— И всё-таки. — Миссис Дорсет сладко улыбнулась. — Этих человечков кладут в могилы. Вам не страшно держать их в доме… особенно теперь?

Мисс Говерн немного побледнела. Повисла пауза. Наконец викарий откашлялся и сказал, что, хотя человек его сана не должен поощрять раскопки захоронений, он всё же с нетерпением ждёт, когда товарищи Леннокса доведут дело до конца.

— Если их не постигнет участь профессора, — бросила миссис Дорсет.

Я подумал, что красота этой женщины вряд ли искупает неудобства, причиняемые её бестактностью, однако Дорсет смотрел на жену с философской невозмутимостью. 

— Полагаю, нам лучше оставить тему преступлений, — сказала мисс Говерн с неловким смешком. 

После обеда мужчины прошли в бильярдную (я испытывал чувство неловкости, словно мы бросили мисс Говерн в беде). Биллинг и Дорсет пытались вытянуть из Холмса детали дела Леннокса, но Холмс ловко уходил от щекотливой темы, и в конце концов разговор перешёл на войну Японии против маньчжурской империи. Пока мы обсуждали действия Хуайской армии и решения главнокомандующего Ли Хунчжана, преподобный Бьючемпт со своей кроткой, рассеянной улыбкой разгромил сначала Биллинга, а затем меня. 

Разошлись мы около полуночи. Биллингу Питер Говерн предложил переночевать в «Вишнях», а мы добрались до города в экипаже Дорсетов. К счастью, дорога занимала всего лишь около десяти минут, иначе я почувствовал бы себя неловко: за всё время поездки Дорсеты не проронили ни слова, и если молчание мужа было дружеским, то безмолвие жены напоминало затишье перед грозой. 

— Заметили что-нибудь любопытное? — спросил Холмс, когда мы наконец добрались до «Пастушьего посоха». 

— Миссис Дорсет не выносит мисс Говерн. Вероятно, завидует её молодости. 

— Вероятно. — Холмс постучал в дверь. — Познавательный был вечер. Не менее познавательный, чем ваши рассказы, дорогой Уотсон. 

Мы договорились, чтобы хозяин гостиницы дождался нас. Ожидание не испортило ему настроения: раскрытая книга на стойке, наполовину опорожнённая кружка пива и дымящаяся сигарета в пепельнице свидетельствовала, что время он провёл не хуже, чем мы. 

— Жена приготовила для вас грелки, — сказал он. — Я завернул их в полотенце. Рано утром в комнатах бывает очень холодно. Стены тонкие, никак не протопишь.

— Не то что в Индии, верно? — отозвался Холмс. — Служили на границе с Бирмой, не так ли? 

— Да, сэр. Вышел в отставку, перебрался сюда. Жена моя, даром что в Индии родилась, всегда её терпеть не могла. 

— Калькутта — скверное место. Если бы она жила в Гималаях, то была бы другого мнения об этой стране. 

— Угу. Бывало, выйдешь утром, поглядишь на горы, и прямо сердце запоёт. — Карр мечтательно вздохнул. 

— Жаль вашего брата. Столько трудился, сделал из развалины приличный отель — и вдруг такая нелепая смерть. 

Карр заморгал. 

— Не понимаю я, сэр, как это у вас получается, — сказал он. — Вы будто факир какой-то. Мне один дервиш сказал, что моя жизнь — будто плод абрикоса, из двух половинок. Так и вышло. Первая половина жизни в Индии прошла, вторая — английская. Но вы-то как узнали? 

Холмс прикрыл глаза и заговорил, будто ответы были записаны на внутренней стороне его век.

— Вы носите штатскую одежду, словно мундир. Значит, вы бывший военный. Ваша книга заложена кинжалом кукри бунспати. Это кинжал не парадный, а боевой и, безусловно, не поддельный. Должно быть, его вам подарил один из ваших сослуживцев гуркхов? 

— Да, сэр, — сказал Карр, смущаясь. — Была одна история… да ладно, неважно. Хороший был парень, из раджпутов*, не какой-нибудь там дхоби*. Хавилдар*, как и я. 

— Пейзажи на стенах, — продолжал Холмс, — свидетельствуют о неизгладимом впечатлении, которое произвели на вас горы. К слову, техника, в которой они выполнены, необычна и весьма впечатляет. Кто автор?

— Я, сэр. — Щёки Карра вспыхнули. — Я этому не учился, сэр. 

— Напрасно, у вас большой талант. 

— Нет уж, сэр, я лучше буду управляться с гостиницей. А что насчёт происхождения моей жены?

— Статуэтка Кали, стоящая за вашей спиной, исполнена в манере, свойственной для резчиков Калькутты. Статуэтка старая, но не старинная, и довольно дешёвая. Не такая, какую обычно покупают гоняющиеся за сувенирами любопытные британские путешественники. Краска кое-где облупились, а на носу я вижу следы детских зубов. Какая няня, кроме амы из Калькутты, способна дать ребёнку статуэтку Кали в качестве игрушки? Она не ваша. Ваш загар почти сошёл; если бы вы выросли в Индии, он навсегда въелся бы в вашу кожу. Что касается брата: на фотографии, висящей на стене за вашей спиной, мистер Карр, я вижу человека, обладающего несомненным фамильным сходством с вами, на фоне здания, находящегося в крайне плачевном состоянии, в котором, тем не менее, можно узнать «Пастуший посох». В углу фотографии имеется дата, свидетельствующая, что снимок был сделан десять лет назад. Теперь гостиницей управляете вы, следовательно, с вашим братом что-то случилось. Судя по той же фотографии, брат был старше вас лет на пять, следовательно, его смерть не могла наступить в силу естественных причин. 

— Так и было, сэр. Грудная жаба его доконала. — Карр тяжело вздохнул. 

— Всё просто, не правда ли? — Холмс взглянул на меня с усмешкой. 

Как правило, это было первое, что я говорил своему другу после того, как он в очередной раз раскрывал ход своих рассуждений.

— Не знаю, сэр. — Карр подёргал себя за ухо. — Для вас, может, и просто. Это ведь надо всё заметить, а потом истолковать. Я в Индии пятнадцать лет прослужил, но чёрт меня побери, если я смогу отличить статую Кали из Калькутты от статуи Кали из Бомбея. 

Усмешка Холмса стала явственней. 

— Индия хороша, но Англия всё же лучше, — заключил Карр. — Холод вытерпеть можно, а кобру под подушкой никак не вытерпишь. Вы только грелки не забудьте. 

— Холмс, вы не можете не рисоваться, — сказал я, пока мы поднимались на второй этаж. 

— Не будьте таким занудой, друг мой. Кстати, о грелках: как вы смотрите на то, чтобы я согрел вашу постель? 

— Мне бы очень этого хотелось, — признался я, — но Карр сказал, здесь тонкие стены. Не уверен, что смогу вести себя достаточно тихо. 

— Вы намеренно меня искушаете? — осведомился Холмс. — Ну хорошо, хорошо… Придётся раскрыть это дело как можно скорей, чтобы мы могли вернуться в Лондон. 

***  
В ту ночь я не раз пожалел, что отказался от предложения Холмса. Церковный колокол бил каждые полчаса, я просыпался от его звуков и долго ворочался в постели, мучимый тоской и дурными предчувствиями. 

Проснулся я поздно. Хозяин сказал мне, что Холмс ушёл спозаранку. Я не знал, куда он мог отправиться, поэтому после завтрака решил побродить по городу и осмотреться. 

Когда я вышел из гостиницы, то обнаружил, что капризная английская осень сменила гнев на милость: утро стояло прелестное. Улица была залита солнцем, в воздухе витал аромат свежеиспечённого хлеба, дома казались нарядными, а прохожие — добродушными и приветливыми. 

Я прошёл два квартала, когда почувствовал, что за мной следят. Я не встревожился, скорее, был заинтересован. Не прибавляя шага и не задерживаясь, я двинулся дальше. К сожалению, по дороге мне не попадалось ни лавок, ни магазинов, в витринах которых я мог бы увидеть того, кто следил за мной, не обнаружив своего интереса. 

Резко обернувшись, я, как мне показалось, увидел отблеск света на металлическом набалдашнике трости. Я остановился, решив, что если кто-то идёт следом, ему придётся повстречаться со мной лицом к лицу. 

— Доктор Уотсон!

Оклик прозвучал с противоположной стороны улицы. Я обернулся. Человек, спешивший ко мне с радостной улыбкой, был мне знаком, и определённо мне была знакома его хромота. 

— Мистер Латимер. — Я пожал протянутую руку. — Рад вас видеть. Как поживает ваше колено?

— Скрипит, но держится, доктор. Как видите, я выполняю ваши рекомендации и по-прежнему считаю вас своим лечащим врачом. 

— В таком случае, сэр, вы должны мне за три года.

Латимер рассмеялся. Я тоже улыбнулся. 

Мы не виделись с тех пор, как Латимер продал долю в преуспевающей брокерской конторе своему компаньону и перебрался в Кент, однако мой бывший пациент почти не изменился. Когда-то густые волосы сильно поредели, но глаза смотрели по-прежнему зорко. В своё время по моему настоянию Латимер сбросил почти тридцать фунтов, чтобы снизить нагрузку на травмированное в юности колено, и, насколько я мог видеть, он действительно до сих пор соблюдал предписанную диету. 

— Вы здесь из-за убийства профессора Леннокса? — спросил Латимер. 

— Да. Полагаю, весь город уже осведомлён о прибытии мистера Холмса, — отозвался я с некоторой иронией.

— Разумеется. Новости у нас расходятся быстрее, чем круги по воде. Если вы сейчас свободны, буду рад, если вы заглянете ко мне в гости. Я живу рядом. 

После недолгого раздумья я согласился. Холмс где-то пропадал, а сидеть одному в пустом номере мне не хотелось. К тому же я отлично помнил, что Латимер обладал удивительной способностью добывать информацию словно из воздуха. В бытность свою брокером он дал мне несколько хороших советов, благодаря которым я, пожалуй, закончу свои дни в относительном достатке. 

— Вот мой дом, — сказал он с гордостью. — Недурен, правда? Это Билликинс, моя экономка. Прекрасное сегодня утро, Билликинс!

— Да, сэр. 

— Вон тот парень, который рассматривает одуванчик, будто сроду такого не видал, мой садовник, ещё есть две горничные и кухарка. Прислуга здесь дешева. Что будете пить? Может быть, бренди?

— Да, пожалуйста. 

— Отлично. Предпочитаю его всему остальному. 

На подлокотник кресла взобрался кот и уставился на меня, щуря жёлтые глаза. Латимер потрепал его по загривку. Что-то ткнулось мне в щиколотку. Толстенькая рыжая такса глядела на меня снизу, весело помахивая хвостом. 

— Вы любите животных, доктор Уотсон? — спросил Латимер. — Самые лучшие компаньоны — это животные. Они сообразительны, искренне вам радуются и отлично ладят между собой, в отличие от многих моих соседей. Беда маленького городка в том, что вы не можете рассчитывать на уединение. Когда я переезжал в провинцию, подальше от лондонской суеты, то был уверен, что кончу свои дни в блаженном спокойствии. Но нет, доктор, это невозможно: здесь решительно все знают всё решительно про всех, а если чего-нибудь не знают, прилагают массу усилий, чтобы выведать желаемое. 

Суровость этой аттестации не помешала Латимеру пуститься в самый подробный обзор привычек своих соседей и происшествий, случившихся с ними как во времена отдалённые, так и в недавнем прошлом. Он общался с Ленноксом и его друзьями и мог детально изложить каждый шаг, произведённый ими при раскопках кургана; был он знаком и с Говернами, и даже с их тёткой, ныне покойной. О Мэрион Говерн Латимер отозвался с похвалой, но по отношению к её брату был более сдержан. 

— Я стараюсь избегать разговоров о политике, когда Говерн рядом. Спорить приятно с людьми, которые способны услышать ваши аргументы. Питер Говерн подобен птице глухарю: если он завёл свою песню о свободе личности и необходимости разрушения любого государственного строя, вы можете бить в цимбалы и дудеть в иерихонские трубы, это произведёт впечатление не сильнее того, которое на вас бы произвёл хлопок одной ладонью. 

Латимер остановился, чтобы перевести дыхание и промочить горло, Я воспользовался паузой для возвращения к интересующей меня теме. 

— Вы верите, что профессора Леннокса убили цыгане?

— Это вполне возможно. Один из них недавно чуть не убил меня.

Латимер сделал небольшую паузу, наслаждаясь произведённым эффектом, и продолжил:

— По крайней мере, он мог меня ударить или сделать что-нибудь в этом роде. 

— Когда это произошло?

— Дня два тому назад. Я прогуливался неподалёку от «Вишен» — выслеживал пару малиновок, и этот тип едва не налетел на меня. Спросил, что я здесь делаю. Вы только представьте: какой-то бродяга, в грязном пальто, с нечёсаной бородищей, спрашивает меня, что я делаю рядом с домом моих хороших знакомых! Я человек выдержанный и стараюсь избегать неприятностей, однако бывают моменты, когда трудно удержаться и не наговорить грубостей. Я спросил бродягу, что он сам здесь делает, кто он вообще такой и не позвать ли полицию. Это ему совсем не понравилось. На иллюстрациях к романам из жизни франтиреров вы, должно быть, видели, как гризли встаёт перед охотником на дыбы… и храбрый охотник убивает его из ружья. В точности так этот субъект на меня и надвинулся — только у меня не было ружья. Я мог разве что бросить в него биноклем. Не стыжусь признаться, что испытал серьёзную тревогу за свою безопасность, но в этот миг на дороге показалась телега какого-то фермера, и бродяга убрался в лес.

— Почему вы решили, что он цыган?

Латимер пожал плечами.

— У него была чёрная борода, чёрные волосы, смуглая кожа. И говорил он нечисто, с каким-то акцентом. 

— Когда мы с Холмсом были в «Фазане», один из посетителей делал странные намёки относительно прислуги Говернов. С ними произошло что-то необычное? 

— Домоправительница недавно умерла от заражения крови, а одна из горничных, возвращаясь поздно вечером из города, споткнулась, упала в канаву и разбила себе голову о камень. Остальные просто ушли. 

— Почему?

— Вы знаете этих слуг: какое-то суеверие, странный слух, и вот они уже вбили себе в голову, что в доме Говернов таится опасность, несмотря на то, что долгие годы служили у старой мисс Говерн, и все были довольны.

— Она ведь тоже умерла недавно?

— И месяца не прошло.

— И две служанки как будто последовали за ней, — заметил я. — Вы упомянули суеверие и странные слухи. В чём они заключаются?

— Право, не знаю, стоит ли об этом упоминать, — произнёс Латимер, хмуря брови. — Вы вчера обедали у Говернов?

— Откуда вы знаете? — удивился я. 

— Я ведь говорил: здесь все знают всё про всех. Спросите их о крещении.

— О крещении? — переспросил я. 

— Да. Если они захотят вам рассказать, прекрасно, а не захотят — значит, так тому и быть. 

Я видел, что Латимер не уступит, и решил не спорить. 

Мы проговорили ещё полчаса, вспоминая общих знакомых, и наконец разошлись с чувством взаимного удовлетворения. 

***  
Я не был уверен, что застану Холмса в гостинице, но он оказался у себя. За время, которое он провёл в номере, воздух успел пропитаться табачным дымом и приобрести сизый оттенок. 

— Где вы были? — спросил я.

— То там, то сям. — Холмс выпустил завиток дыма из губ и проводил его взглядом. — Осматривал город. Побеседовал с викарием. А вы?

— Занимался тем же самым. Кстати, встретил старого знакомого.

Я пересказал Холмсу разговор с Латимером.

— Кажется, крещение — это то самое, на что намекал наш приятель в «Фазане», — сказал Холмс, дослушав. — Как вы смотрите на то, чтобы навестить Говернов? Надеюсь, они не сочтут нас чересчур навязчивыми. Впрочем, если и сочтут, ничего не поделаешь. Возьмём экипаж, так будет быстрее. 

— Почтальон доставил это для вас только что — срочная депеша из Лондона, — сказал хозяин, когда мы спустились. 

Холмс поблагодарил и, взяв конверт, вскрыл его на ходу. Пробежал послание глазами. На лице моего друга появилось отстранённое выражение, которое обычно свидетельствовало о том, что он вышел на след. 

— Что там? — спросил я.

— Письмо от Майкрофта. Ответы на некоторые вопросы.

Я подумал, что, наверное, мне тоже проще будет добиться ответов на свои вопросы от Майкрофта Холмса, чем от его брата. 

— Честное слово, Уотсон, вам они ничего не скажут, — сказал Холмс, заметив моё недовольство. — Вы всё узнаете, как только я буду к этому готов. Мы, артисты, не любим показывать незавершённые работы — это плохая примета. 

Мы наняли извозчика, дежурившего возле гостиницы в надежде на заработок, и вскоре наш экипаж покинул город. 

Солнце ласково сияло в небе, голубом, как яйцо малиновки, высоко плыли лёгкие облака, дорога совершенно просохла, и я пожалел, что мы не пошли пешком. Холмс откинулся на спинку сиденья, подставляя лицо солнечным лучам. Его бледные щёки разрумянились. Я благословил эту поездку, которая выманила Холмса из прокопчённого, наполненного болезнетворным туманом Лондона, пусть даже она была предпринята по такому печальному поводу. 

Поймав мой взгляд, Холмс посмотрел на меня с лёгкой улыбкой. 

— Опять думаете о моём здоровье?

— Вовсе нет.

— Знаю я вас, Уотсон. 

Он коснулся моего колена и тут же убрал руку. 

— Да, — сказал я. — Вы меня знаете. 

***  
Сегодня Лиззи выглядела ещё хуже. Пропуская нас в дом, она непроизвольным жестом прикрыла живот и сделала глотательное движение, словно её тошнило. Я мельком подумал, что девушки страдает желудком. 

Мисс Говерн, напротив, сияла красотой и здоровьем. На ней было зелёное платье, которое очень ей шло. Я подумал, что Биллингу повезло и, пожалуй, повезло незаслуженно. 

— Понимаю, что вы не ожидали увидеть нас так скоро, и приношу свои извинения за неожиданный визит, — сказал Холмс, изображая смущение, которого, безусловно, не испытывал. Сомневаюсь, чтобы ему вообще было знакомо это чувство. 

— Нет нужды в извинениях, — ответил Питер Говерн. — Дело, ради которого вы приехали, оправдывает любые нарушения светских условностей.

Тон его был бодрым, но выглядел он усталым и печальным, словно его снедала какая-то тайная забота. 

— Кофе? — предложила мисс Говерн. — Надеюсь, вчерашний обед вас не разочаровал. Общество у нас скромное, однако обычно у нас бывает намного веселее. 

— Куда уж веселее, — проворчал её брат. — Ещё чуть-чуть, и Розамунда Дорсет сплясала бы на столе. 

— Питер! Ужасно невежливо так говорить. Она просто была чем-то расстроена. 

Глаза мисс Говерн весело блеснули, и я понял, что симпатии к миссис Дорсет девушка не испытывает. Она разлила кофе по чашкам, взяла свою, но пить не стала. 

— И скажи, наконец, Леонарду, чтобы оставил Бьючемпта в покое. 

— Вероятно, доктор Биллинг показался вам жестокосердным, — сказала мисс Говерн с некоторым смущением. — В действительности он намного лучше. Когда Марта заболела, он ухаживал за ней. К сожалению, Леонарду не удалось спасти ей жизнь, но не потому, что он не старался. 

— Жаль, что так вышло с вашей прислугой, — сказал Холмс. 

Говерны уставились на него. Лица у обоих застыли.

— Да, — сказала наконец мисс Говерн. — Такое несчастье.

— Особенно тяжело, должно быть, что произошло это сразу после того, как ваша тётя скончалась. 

— Очень… очень неудачно, — промямлил Говерн. 

Выглядел он так, словно был не в себе.

— Ужасно, — подобрала мисс Говерн более подходящее слово. 

Холмс подошёл к витрине, рассеянно взял фигурку ушебти и принялся её рассматривать. Говерн дёрнулся, будто в него ткнули иглой. Его сестра постукивала носком ботинка по полу. 

Я смотрел на них в удивлении, не в силах понять, почему невинные вопросы привели их в такое смятение.

— И эти слухи в городе… — продолжал Холмс. 

— Какие ещё слухи? 

— О каком-то обряде, проведённом в вашем доме. 

— Вздор! — крикнул Говерн. — Покажите мне мерзавца, который так говорит, и я заставлю его проглотить эту клевету! 

Внезапно глаза мисс Говерн наполнились слезами. 

— Не надо, Питер. Наверное, мы и вправду виноваты. Мы не знали, что так выйдет, — сказала она, комкая в руке платок. 

— Это была шутка! — Говерн взглянул на нас с вызовом. — Невозможно было предположить, что она закончится смертью Марты и Глэдис. 

— Их настигло проклятие, — прошептала мисс Говерн. — Питер превратил их в ушебти, и они отправились вслед за тётушкой, чтобы прислуживать ей. 

Мы с Холмсом переглянулись. 

— Так. — Глаза Холмса заблестели. — Расскажите всё с самого начала. 

***  
— Честное слово, тётушка, вы доживёте до ста лет, — сказал Питер Говерн. — Вы ещё и замуж выйдете. За мистера Латимера. Я заметил, как умильно он на вас поглядывает.

— Перестань вздор городить. — Старая леди поглядела на своё отражение в кофейнике и поправила кружевной воротник. — Мистер Латимер на десять лет меня моложе. 

В действительности мистер Латимер, не ведающий о грядущем счастье, был младше мисс Клары Говерн ровно на двадцать семь лет, но поправлять почтенную леди никто не стал. 

— Мне скорее пристало думать об ином, лучшем мире, — промолвила старая леди.

— Вы попадёте в рай. — Доктор Биллинг поглядел на хозяйку «Вишен» так, словно поставил ей диагноз.

— Да вы ведь не верите в рай, — отозвалась мисс Говерн-старшая с насмешливым выражением. — Хорошо, если хотя бы в гроб меня положат в приличном виде. Миссис Пулман, наша кухарка, на днях рассказывала мне о поверьях, распространённых среди её родни. К примеру, если что-нибудь упустить при обряжении тела — воротник недостаточно отглажен или чепец сидит неладно, труп, в гробу или под землёй, будет стараться освободить руки, чтобы привести одежду в порядок. 

— Какой ужас, — сказал Биллинг небрежно. — Иногда мне кажется, что между африканскими племенами и туземцами, населяющими английскую глубинку, разница только в цвете кожи. 

— Ну разумеется. — Дорсет взглянул на него с раздражением. — Какая ещё может быть разница между африканцем и цивилизованным человеком? Уверен, что вы разделяете мнение, будто человек — прямой потомок обезьяны. 

— В некоторых случаях — безусловно разделяю. 

В серых глазах Дорсета, обычно холодных и равнодушных, как пасмурное осеннее небо, мелькнуло нечто, весьма напоминающее ненависть. 

Говерн тем временем сходил в дом и вернулся с тремя фигурками ушебти. 

— Осторожнее, Питер, не сломай, — сказала его сестра. 

— Мне они не нравятся. — Старая леди нахмурилась. — Если тебе хочется возиться с глиной, Мэрион, почему бы тебе не лепить красивые вазы или тарелочки?

— Или щеночков, — поддержал доктор Биллинг. 

Девушка бросила на жениха сердитый взгляд. 

— Это, тётушка, будут ваши горничные, — сказал Питер серьёзно. — На том свете они вам и чепец накрахмалят, и платье разгладят — прибудете в Царствие Небесное в лучшем виде. 

— Стыдно тебе, Питер, такой вздор городить! — Старая леди засмеялась. 

— Подай мне миску с водой, Мэрион. 

Мэрион, улыбаясь, налила воды в глубокую фарфоровую миску и подала шутнику. 

— Вот эту горничную крещу Глэдис, — сказал Питер с важностью, — эту — Мартой, а эту — Лиззи.

Солнце закрылось тучей, и веранда погрузилась в глубокую тень, порыв холодного ветра зашевелил кудри хмеля и салфетки на столе. 

Мэрион, вздрогнув, поглядела на небо. 

— Питер, это нехорошо, — сказала она. — Нельзя называть кукол именами живых людей.

— Полно, Мэрион. Что ещё за суеверия? Стыдно тебе бояться. 

Доктор Биллинг наблюдал за невестой и её братом со снисходительной усмешкой.

— Холодно стало, — проговорила старая леди. — Подай мне шаль, Мэрион, и пойдёмте в дом. Мистер Дорсет, как насчёт партии в бридж?

***  
Мисс Говерн откинулась на спинку дивана и на мгновение закрыла глаза. Говерн встал рядом, дотронулся до её плеча. 

— Как видите, всё это сущие глупости, игра, — сказал он, волнуясь. — Мэрион, не понимаю, как ты-то можешь в это верить?! У египтян не было такого ритуала, ты прекрасно об этом знаешь. 

— Но слуги этого не знали, — заметил Холмс. 

— Ну и что? — Говерн передёрнул плечами. — Марта и Глэдис умерли не от страха, а по естественным причинам. 

— Осталась одна Лиззи. — Мисс Говерн проглотила образовавшийся в горле ком. — Леонард твердит, чтобы мы не винили себя. В конце концов, и он сам, и тётушка, и мистер Дорсет участвовали в крещении, и никому не пришло в голову, что Питер делает что-то нехорошее. 

— Если бы только Дорсет не рассказал своей жене! — сказал Говерн в сердцах. — Теперь об этом весь город судачит. 

Мисс Говерн взглянула на него, её горло задрожало. 

— А если что-нибудь случится с Лиззи? В последнее время она выглядит больной. Я уговариваю её показаться врачу, или позволить Леонарду её осмотреть, но она отказывается.

— Она просто боится, — буркнул Говерн. — Её запугали этими сплетнями. Миссис Пулман каждый день парит по кухне со зловещим видом, ни дать ни взять ведьма из «Макбета». 

— Если фигурок было только три, почему уволились остальные слуги? — спросил я.

— Если бы я знал! — с чувством проговорил Говерн. 

— А мужчины-слуги у вас были? — вмешался Холмс. 

— Только Таггерт. Он работал ещё у деда. Тётушка не любила брать на работу мужчин и вообще предпочитала, чтобы в доме их не было.

— Стало быть, служанкам приходилось встречаться со своим кавалерами в городе? 

Мисс Говерн улыбнулась.

— По правде говоря, все они достигли такого возраста, что нашествия кавалеров опасаться не стоило. Из молодых девушек у нас служили только Глэдис и Лиззи. Глэдис, к сожалению, красотой не отличалась — половину её правого глаза закрывала огромная бородавка. 

— А Лиззи? Она довольно мила.

— Да, но уж очень застенчива. Она почти никогда не бывает в городе, а если бывает, то надолго не задерживается. 

Холмс поднялся. 

— Я рад, что эта история окончательно разъяснилась, и теперь я могу не отвлекаться на загадочные намёки в ваш адрес. Мисс Говерн, не нужно бояться. Слушайте вашего брата и доктора Биллинга. Ваши фигурки — это просто куклы из глины. Если бы вы могли изменить чью-либо судьбу, окуная их в миску с водой, к вам выстроилась бы очередь длиною до самого Лондона.

Молодые люди заулыбались с робким облегчением. Заметно было, что заверения самого Шерлока Холмса сняли груз с их души.

***  
— Мисс Говерн и её брат наконец-то поделились с нами всем, что знали, — сказал Холмс, насаживая ломтик бифштекса на вилку и внимательно его разглядывая. — Или не всем? Вопрос в том, насколько серьёзно то, что они от нас утаили. 

— Эта история имеет какое-нибудь отношение к смерти Леннокса? 

— Пока трудно судить. 

— Говерн отрицает возможность того, что шуточный ритуал мог оказаться действенным, — сказал я, — однако мне показалось, что он в этом не вполне уверен.

— Несомненно, воображение у молодых Говернов чрезвычайное развитое, — согласился Холмс. — Что не отменяет факта гибели двух женщин. 

— Полагаете, этим стоит заняться?

— Я занимаюсь этим с самого первого дня. Нам повезло, что вы повстречали старого знакомого, это существенно ускорило дело. 

— То есть сегодняшний разговор был вам полезен?

— Весьма. 

— Что мы будем делать дальше?

— Я намереваюсь подняться в номер, выкурить пару трубок и немного подумать. 

— А чем заняться мне? 

— Милый Уотсон, когда я покончу с этим делом, обещаю, что свожу вас в оперу, накормлю седлом барашка в «Гранд диван таверн», сыграю вам на скрипке и вообще приложу все усилия, чтобы вас развлечь. А пока придумайте себе дело сами. 

С этими словами Холмс промокнул салфеткой рот, поднялся и оставил меня в одиночестве.

Я мог бы обидеться, если бы не помнил, что Холмс расследует смерть моего знакомого по моей просьбе — и, к слову, безо всякой надежды на вознаграждение. Поэтому я решил последовать его совету и для начала ещё раз осмотреть курган. 

Возможно, при свете солнца я найду улики, не замеченные как полицией, так и Холмсом. 

На этот раз я не стал пользоваться экипажем. По дороге мне не встретилось ни бродячих собак, ни цыган, лишь фермер проехал мимо в телеге, нагруженной брюквой. 

В траве возле кургана валялось несколько окурков, на которые Холмс уже обратил внимание, и французская монетка в пять сантимов, непонятно откуда взявшаяся. Я подобрал её и спустился с холма. 

День выдался таким тёплым, что лишь аромат опавшей листвы напоминал о грядущем увядании и неизбежной зиме. Грусть охватила меня при мысли, что Леннокс уже не увидит голубого неба, не насладится яркими красками осени. 

И Мэри никогда не пройдётся со мной под руку и не почувствует дуновения ветерка на своей щеке… 

Одолеваемый печалью, я шёл куда глаза глядят и опомнился, лишь очутившись в лесу.  
Здесь, под пологом из еловых лап, плотно смыкавшихся в вышине, царили тишина и холод. Лучи полуденного солнца, сумевшие пробиться сквозь прорехи в этом мрачном покрове, высвечивали серые, покрытые лишайником стволы, тонкие спутанные ветви и угрюмую тёмную зелень хвои; слой еловых иголок гасил звуки шагов. 

Внезапно нога дала понять, что длительная прогулка не пришлась ей по вкусу. Я наклонился, чтобы растереть её, а когда выпрямился, заметил мелькнувшую между деревьев фигуру человека. Это был Питер Говерн. 

Я уже хотел окликнуть его, когда он резко обернулся. Я невольно отпрянул, укрывшись за еловыми лапами. 

С минуту Говерн стоял, озираясь, словно чуткий, подозрительный зверь, потом продолжил путь. Прячась за деревьями, я последовал за ним. 

Несколько раз мне приходилось сворачивать с тропы, укрываясь за кустами — Говерн то и дело останавливался, желая убедиться, что его не преследуют. Наконец он достиг своей цели: впадины у подножия холма, густо заросшей лещиной. К моему удивлению, он полез прямо в заросли. Выждав несколько минут, я последовал его примеру и увидел горловину грота. Заметить её с тропы было невозможно. 

Я вошёл в грот, стараясь ступать как можно тише. Тусклый шар света плавал в темноте: у Говерна был фонарь. Пробираясь вдоль стены на свет, я обнаружил, что в стене пещеры темнеет лаз, ведущий в подземный ход. Говерн не подозревал, что за ним следят, тем не менее, я замедлил шаг, опасаясь выдать себя. Свет, мелькавший впереди, стал угасать. Я шёл, касаясь шероховатых камней, которыми неведомый строитель облицевал стены рукотворной шахты. 

Ход соединял грот с небольшой, размером с мой номер в гостинице, пещерой. Я украдкой заглянул в неё. В одном углу пещеры была устроена постель из одеял, в другом стоял примус в окружении груды консервных банок, ещё куча какого-то снаряжения громоздилась посредине. 

Говерн разговаривал с сидевшим на одеялах человеком. Его фигура почти заслоняла собеседника, так что я видел только грубый сапог и большую руку, трепавшую загривок белого пса, которого мы с Холмсом видели на дороге. 

Заметив собаку, я поспешил отступить, пока она меня не почуяла, и остановился примерно в трёх футах от входа. 

— Вы ужасно рискуете, — сказал Говерн. — Зачем вы вышли? Вас опять видели. 

Собеседник ответил ему глухим, невнятным голосом. Я не смог разобрать ни слова, но по интонации понял, что он сердит и в чём-то упрекает Говерна. 

— Я делаю, что могу, — ответил тот. — О’Брайен готов был вас забрать, но тут появилась полиция, и ему пришлось убраться восвояси. Вы же знаете, что его тоже ищут. Я написал Яновскому, и он согласился помочь. Если сами не натворите глупостей, то через два дня будете в безопасности. Не покидайте убежища, иначе вы нас обоих погубите. Между прочим, вы сами всё испортили. Тот археолог…

Неизвестный издал злобный крик, и Говерн замолчал.

— Ну хорошо, хорошо, — сказал он чуть погодя упавшим голосом. — Два дня. Разве это много? Вы уже столько ждали. 

Собака вдруг зарычала. Я снял ботинки и, морщась от холода и боли, причиняемой острыми камнями, бегом бросился к выходу. К счастью, собеседник Говерна не пустил пса по моему следу. 

Выбравшись из грота, я надел ботинки и устроился в кустах, ожидая, когда выйдет Говерн. Он показался минут через пять. Вид у Говерна был унылый, обычные бодрость и оживление исчезли: до него вдруг дошло, что жизнь его в опасности и защиты ждать неоткуда. 

Некоторое время он постоял на тропинке, сутулясь и что-то бормоча себе под нос, сунул в рот сигарету, чиркнул спичкой, но так и не смог прикурить. Спичка продолжала гореть, пока не обожгла ему пальцы. Вздрогнув, Говерн уронил её на землю, выругался и зашагал прочь. 

Я вернулся в пещеру и обследовал её, стараясь ступать как можно тише и постоянно прислушиваясь. 

Возле самого лаза я нащупал расселину, казавшуюся глубже обычной трещины. Стенки её были ровными, как будто их обрабатывали каким-то инструментом. 

Вдалеке послышался лай. Я замер. Лай не повторился. 

Я засунул руку глубже в расщелину. Мои пальцы наткнулись на холодный металл. Сердце взволнованно забилось: может быть, я нашёл ещё один тайник доисторических людей? Пещера выглядела древней. Может быть, это шлем? Скорее, круглая металлическая шкатулка. Друзья Леннокса будут изумлены, когда я напишу им о своей находке. 

По запястью прополз червь. Морщась от омерзения, я стряхнул его и вытащил загадочный предмет. 

Он и вправду мог бы повергнуть в изумление любого археолога: это был обычный жестяной будильник. 

***  
Мне так хотелось поскорее рассказать Холмсу о сцене, свидетелем которой я стал, и о своей находке, что под конец пути я перешёл на бег. 

Прохожие поглядывали на меня с подозрением. Когда я вернулся в гостиницу и поднялся в номер, то понял почему: лицо у меня покраснело, а одежда была перепачкана землёй и усыпана еловыми иглами. 

— С Ленноксом всё ясно, — сказал Холмс, выслушав меня и осмотрев мою находку. — Он погиб потому, что наткнулся на человека, которого прячет Говерн.

— Но кто он? 

— Неужели вы не догадались, Уотсон? Вы в буквальном смысле держали разгадку в руках. 

— Не может быть! — Я уставился на будильник. — Анархисты в Кенте?!

— Я предполагаю, кто это может быть, — сказал Холмс, попыхивая трубкой. — Помните некое таинственное лицо, внезапно исчезнувшее из Лондона и оставившее после себя лишь труп своего приятеля Абрахама Мендеса? 

— Думаете, это он? — Я покачал головой. — Это было бы невероятным совпадением.

— Не таким уж невероятным, Уотсон. Завтра я еду в Лондон и постараюсь вытянуть из Майкрофта как можно больше об этой парочке. Надо полагать, вы больше ничего не нашли?

— Только это. — Я достал из кармана монетку. 

— Браво, Уотсон! — воскликнул Холмс, состроив, однако, недовольную мину. — Не понимаю, как я мог её пропустить? Впрочем, она лишь подтверждает то, что мне давно известно: наш роковой незнакомец — француз. Он курит «капораль», он теряет монетки в су и будильники, а также имеет нехорошую привычку убивать профессоров археологии, попавшихся ему по дороге. 

— Не вижу повода для шутки, — сказал я холодно. 

— Я вовсе не шучу. Вы голодны? Я — очень. Спустимся же в столовую и отведаем от щедрот миссис Карр и её поставщика Альберта Пулмана!

***  
После простой, но сытной трапезы мы совершили небольшой променад, осмотрели церковь и находились на полпути к «Пастушьему посоху», когда нас окликнули. 

— Господин Холмс, доктор Уотсон! Какая приятная неожиданность! 

Для меня и в самом деле было неожиданностью встретить миссис Дорсет совсем одну в такой час. Я обвёл улицу взглядом, ожидая увидеть её мужа. 

— Преподобный Бьючемпт просил меня навестить миссис Эверетт, одну из наших старейших прихожанок, — объяснила миссис Дорсет. — У неё ревматизм разыгрался, да так, что бедная старушка не может подняться с постели. Должно быть, ей очень одиноко. Она всё говорила и говорила, и я никак не могла уйти. 

— В таком случае, мы проводим вас до дома, — сказал Холмс. 

— Не стоит беспокоиться. В этом городе меня знают все. Никто не причинит мне вреда. 

Миссис Дорсет поглядела на Холмса с лукавой улыбкой, и на мгновение у меня возникла безумная мысль, что она выразит желание зайти с нами в гостиницу. В следующую секунду я осознал неприличие подобного предположения, и краска стыда прилила к моим щекам. 

— Скажите, вы слышали о том, как Питер Говерн окрестил египетские фигурки? — спросил Холмс внезапно.

— Весь город слышал. Мне рассказал муж, а я… ну, я рассказала некоторым своим знакомым. Это же забавно, так? Здесь редко случается что-нибудь забавное и необычное. 

— Смерть двух служанок Говернов также была необычной, — заметил Холмс.

— Да, странное совпадение. — Миссис Дорсет прищурилась и поправила вуаль, приподнятую ветром. — Кажется, Говерны из-за этого переживают. 

— Вы полагаете, у них есть для этого основания?

Миссис Дорсет помедлила, постукивая зонтиком по мостовой. 

— Если бы не они, ничего бы не случилось, — сказала она вдруг с внезапной резкостью. — Некоторые думают, будто им всё позволено. Играют с людьми, как с куклами, а потом удивляются, что всё закончилось плохо. 

Холмс испытующе посмотрел на женщину. 

— Вы о Говернах говорите? 

— Хоть бы о Говернах, — бросила она с досадой. — Эта юная особа держит себя как королева, а на каких, собственно, основаниях? Ей повезло получить наследство, только и всего.

— Деньги не всегда приносят счастье, — сказал Холмс. 

— Может и так, — ответила миссис Дорсет с нервным смехом. — Я давно поняла: жизни не бывает такой, какой хочется. Вам кажется, что нашли своё счастье, и ему уже не ускользнуть… а оно исчезает. Утекает, как вода меж пальцев, сколько не сжимай кулак, не удержать. Может быть, и Мэрион Говерн ещё пожалеет, что получила это наследство. Мне пора идти. Я и вправду припозднилась.

— Нам всё же следует вас проводить, — сказал я.

— Нет-нет, доктор Уотсон, не стоит беспокоиться. Мой дом совсем недалеко. Прощайте. 

Миссис Дорсет взглянула на тучи, раскрыла зонт и удалилась стремительной уверенной походкой. 

— По крайней мере, эта женщина не из тех, кто может покончить с собой, — сказал Холмс, вспомнив, несомненно, Эпплтонское дело. 

Я промолчал. Мне не нравилась миссис Дорсет, но в эту минуту я испытывал к ней жалость. 

— Сомневаюсь, чтобы викарий просил миссис Дорсет навещать больных старушек в половине восьмого вечера, — продолжал Холмс. — Она с кем-то встречалась. 

— В таком случае, это была очень важная встреча. Нужно иметь веские основания, чтобы рисковать репутацией своей и своего супруга.

— Возможно, она виделась с женщиной. 

Мимо прокатила двуколка. Таггерт приподнял картуз, приветствуя нас на ходу. 

— Ещё одна нечаянная встреча, — пробормотал Холмс. — Забавно.

На сиденье скорчилась женская фигурка, закутанная в шаль. Мне показалось, я узнал Лиззи. 

— Может, вы всё же расскажете, о чём вам написал Майкрофт? 

— Пожалуй. Не хотите выпить перед сном? Я раздобыл бутылку портвейна, кажется, недурного. 

Мы поднялись в мой номер. 

Я уселся в кресло, а Холмс вытянулся на диване, держа бокал в одной руке и заложив за голову другую. 

— Человека, которого прячет Говерн, зовут Брие. Он француз, анархист самого радикального толка. В июне этого года Брие принимал участие в подготовке убийства Карно*.

Я изумлённо ахнул. 

— Да, Уотсон, этот человек по-настоящему опасен. Брие удалось скрыться. Его сопровождал Абрахам Мендес, настоящее имя — Чезаре Бовоне, уроженец Пьемонта. Бовоне в покушении не участвовал и потому чувствовал, что общество Брие представляет для него большую опасность, нежели сговор с полицией. Бовоне обещал секретной службе Её Величества предоставить ценную информацию относительно подготовки покушения на очень высокопоставленную персону, имени которой я не имею права называть. Даже вам, Уотсон. Надеюсь, вы меня простите. Кроме того, по словам Бовоне, он располагал списком «бомбистов», находящихся в Англии. Он назначил встречу на том самом причале, близ которого обнаружили тело. Потому-то его так быстро и нашли. Предатель был разоблачён и убит, Брие помогли скрыться. 

— Пока всё ясно, — сказал я, разглядывая его длинные ноги. 

— Яновский, которого упомянул Говерн, — это редактор лондонской анархистской газеты «Дер арбетер фрайнд». До сих пор мы полагали, что он не занимается активной помощью подпольщикам, точнее — не было доказательств того, что он ею занимается. 

— Название звучит как-то… по-еврейски, — заметил я, — а Брие француз.

— Одна — и, пожалуй, единственная — из похвальных черт анархистского движения в том, что когда речь заходит о помощи товарищу, национальные и сословные различия становятся безразличны. Если бы не увлечение идеями анархизма, Питер Говерн близко бы не подошёл к еврею Яновскому, а Яновский не стал бы просить его спрятать убийцу. Думаю, впрочем, что Говерн понятия не имеет, кому он помогает на самом деле. Для него наверняка придумали трогательную историю о революционере, бежавшем с каторги и скрывающемся от царской охранки. 

Говерн, знакомый с окрестностями «Вишен» куда лучше местной полиции, избрал в качестве укрытия для Брие пещеру в старом холме. Видимо, первоначально они прятали элементы «адской машины» в первой пещере, но потом решили перенести их в пещеру Брие. Забыли только будильник, необходимый, чтобы включить механизм в назначенный срок.

Появление археологов стало для них неприятной неожиданностью. Брие вынужден был целыми днями прятаться в пещере, а по ночам выходил прогуляться. Местные жители избегали появляться близ кургана, так что Брие мог чувствовать себя в относительной безопасности. Вот и той роковой ночью он спокойно покуривал под сенью дубов, как вдруг перед ним предстал профессор Леннокс, нагруженный киркой и лопатой. Леннокс, конечно, не знал в лицо всех местных жителей. Брие мог сказаться пастухом или фермером, после чего они бы мирно разошлись. Однако Брие уже полгода находился в положении беглеца; внезапная встреча окончательно лишила его душевного равновесия. Движимый гневом и страхом, он набросился на профессора и убил его.

— Бедный Леннокс, — сказал я с печалью. — Должно быть, агенты секретной службы уже в пути?

— Я не сказал Майкрофту, что нашёл Брие.

— Почему?! Холмс, этот человек — бомбист, в Англии он совершил по меньшей мере два убийства и в любой момент может свершить ещё. Его необходимо задержать как можно скорее. 

— Есть ещё кое-что, Уотсон. 

— Что? 

— Ушебти. 

— Не понимаю вас.

— Брие не причастен к смерти двух женщин из «Вишен». 

— Вы полагаете, их тоже убили?

— Да, Уотсон, в этом нет сомнений.

— Но кто? 

Наверное, огонь в камине был слишком ярким. Я чувствовал, что кровь прилила к моим щекам, а на лбу выступил пот. 

— В бутылке что-нибудь осталось? Налейте мне. — Холмс протянул бокал. 

Я наполнил его и вложил в горячие, подрагивающие пальцы Холмса, прикосновение которых внушило мне мысли, которые не имели ни малейшего отношения к расследованию обстоятельств смерти бедного Леннокса. 

— Терпение, мой дорогой, терпение, — сказал Холмс, словно отвечал не на мои слова, а на мысли. — Чего вам стоит подождать ещё один день? 

— Удивительно, что такой нетерпеливый человек, как вы, призывает к терпению меня, — проворчал я, скрещивая ноги, чтобы немного унять жар в чреслах. 

— И всё же подождите. — Холмс прикрыл глаза, слизывая капли вина с нижней губы. 

Я уставился в окно и попытался представить что-нибудь холодное и отвратительное. Например, Гримпенскую трясину. 

Беседа перескочила на другой предмет: теперь мы вспоминали случаи из прошлого и пережитые нами приключения. 

Наконец мы допили остатки вина. 

— Наверное, пора расходиться, — произнёс я с сожалением. 

Холмс помолчал секунду, потом встал и задул лампу. 

— Вы правы.

Единственным источником освещения в комнате оставались догорающее в камине пламя. На его фоне силуэт Холмса казался чётким, словно вырезанным из чёрной бумаги. Он замер, держась за косяк, словно у него вдруг закружилась голова.

— Позвольте мне. 

Я тоже встал. Наши руки соприкоснулись. Я чувствовал запах кожи Холмса и ощущал жар его тела, ритмичный стук наших сердец, бьющихся в унисон. Его губы коснулись моего уха.

— Мне кое-что нужно от вас, — прошептал он.

— Я заметил. 

Наши бёдра соприкасались, так что взаимное желание было не скрыть. 

— Вы не забыли её, Уотсон? 

Мы оба знали, о ком он говорит.

— Как я могу?

— Тогда вы и меня не забудете. 

Его губы прижались к моим, высасывая мою боль, а взамен вдыхая новую жизнь. Когда Холмс отстранился, его лицо было печальным.

— Я не думаю о ней, когда мы вместе, — сказал я.

— Хорошо, Уотсон. Это хорошо. 

Мы сняли друг с друга одежду. 

Я растворялся в его плоти и уже не понимал, кто ко мне прикасается — он? я сам? — и не понимал, чьё горло издаёт тихие, осторожные звуки удовольствия. 

Снаружи бушевал ветер. Моё голое плечо согревало тепло чужого дыхания. Открыв глаза, я посмотрел на спящего Холмса: спокойное лицо, ресницы отбрасывают тени на щёку. 

Я даже не подозревал, какая страстность присуща моей натуре. Моя любовь к Мэри была нежной и спокойной. Я не ожидал, что буду хотеть Холмса так сильно. Это было как голод. 

Мы насладились любовью ещё раз, перед рассветом, а потом он ушёл: отпер дверь, не щёлкнув замком, и бесшумно затворил её за спиной. 

***  
Утро выдалось холодным и пасмурным, каким и полагается быть октябрьскому утру. 

Аромат кофе, яичницы и бекона меня подбодрил. Старательно избегая взгляда Холмса, я налил себе кофе, сделал первый глоток и взглянул на Карра, внёсшего блюдо с копчёной селёдкой. 

Незаметно было, чтобы за ночь его отношение к нам изменилось. Я перевёл дух и развернул газету. 

— Что новенького?

Голос Холмса звучал вполне непринуждённо. Правда, он тоже старался на меня не смотреть. 

— К счастью, никаких трагических происшествий с нашими знакомыми. 

Я украдкой улыбнулся Холмсу и почувствовал прикосновение его руки к моему бедру под столом. 

В этот момент я отчётливо осознал подлинную суть связывающих нас отношений: не извращённая связь или интрижка, но то, что могло возникнуть только между нами двоими — полное, абсолютное принятие. Я принимал всё, чем являлся Холмс, а он принимал всё, чем являлся я. Возможно, это было безумием, пусть так — безумие мы принимали тоже.

Холмс поднял глаза, разом подобравшись, черты его лица заострились: в столовую вошёл инспектор Эванс. 

— Доброе утро, — сказал он. — Извините, что беспокою во время завтрака. Я подумал, что вы захотите пойти со мной.

— Что случилось? — спросил Холмс резко. 

— Миссис Дорсет убита. 

***  
Когда мы сошли с пролётки у особняка Дорсетов, ударил церковный колокол; печальный отзвук повис в промозглом воздухе. Холод пробирал до костей, несмотря на пальто. 

Густая листва деревьев вдоль каменной изгороди не пропускала свет, и тело, лежавшее возле стены, трудно было заметить сразу. Рядом стоял кряжистый мужчина в форме. 

— Сержант Ричардсон, — представил его Эванс. — Миссис Дорсет, нет сомнений? 

— Никаких, сэр. — Сержант сдёрнул кусок холста, которым прикрыли тело. — Мы её не двигали. 

Миссис Дорсет лежала на спине, в груди у неё зияло пулевое отверстие. Чудесные фиалковые глаза были широко раскрыты, на лице застыла гримаса детского удивления. Посиневшие губы округлились, словно готовились издать недоуменное «О!»

— Кто её нашёл? — спросил Холмс. 

— Молочник. 

Холмс обошёл тело со всех сторон, тщательно изучая следы на земле с помощью лупы. 

— Красивый дом, — заметил он, взглянув на крышу, виднеющуюся сквозь кроны деревьев. — Наверное, прислуги у Дорсетов достаточно. Было кому проводить хозяйку, отправившуюся вечером с благотворительным визитом.

— Более того, у миссис Дорсет есть компаньонка, — сказал Эванс. — И она, и слуги были уверены, что миссис Дорсет дома, пока молочник поутру не поднял крик. Похоже, она выскользнула украдкой и намеревалась вернуться так же незаметно.

— Почему никто не вышел, услышав выстрел? — спросил я. — В ночной тишине он должен был прозвучать особенно громко. 

— В доме ничего не слышали, — сказал сержант. — Правда, соседей мы ещё не опросили. 

— На одежде миссис Дорсет нет следов пороха, хотя выстрел был произведён с близкого расстояния, — заметил Холмс. — Зато имеются клочья ткани, по цвету и фактуре отличающиеся от одежды. Убийца стрелял через кусок толстого фетра, сложенного в несколько раз. Скорее всего, он использовал собственное пальто.

— Дорсет уже знает? 

— Вчера он уехал в Лондон. Ему отправили телеграмму. 

Холмс отозвал Эванса в сторону и заговорил, очевидно, в чём-то убеждая инспектора. Эванс, казалось, терзался сомнениями, но в конце концов неохотно кивнул. 

Завершив разговор, Холмс подошёл ко мне. 

— Идёмте, Уотсон, и предоставим полиции делать своё дело. 

— Новая загадка, — сказал я.

— Нет, Уотсон, это ключ к разгадке. Для убийцы всё кончено. Жаль только, что я не смог предотвратить смерть миссис Дорсет. Прошлым вечером эта женщина находилась в таком состоянии, что достаточно было немного подтолкнуть её, и она бы всё рассказала. Я совершил ошибку, позволив ей уйти. Всё, что мы можем сделать — покарать убийцу, но, уверяю вас, кара не заставит себя ждать. 

— О чём вы говорили с Эвансом?

— Попросил его не вызывать людей из Скотланд-Ярда, пообещав, что не далее как завтрашним утром он сможет арестовать убийцу.

— Не слишком ли поспешное обещание?

— Если вы полагаете, что я занимаюсь пустой похвальбой… — начал Холмс сердито. 

— Я в вас не сомневаюсь, однако обидно, что вы позволяете мне блуждать в потёмках в то время как сами, похоже, уже знаете имя убийцы. 

— Да, знаю, — сказал Холмс, вновь приходя в хорошее настроение и, как обычно, пропуская мимо ушей мой намёк. — Можно было бы арестовать его прямо сейчас, однако с доказательствами могут возникнуть сложности. Мне необходимо съездить в Лондон.

— Я поеду с вами. 

— Нет, Уотсон, ждите меня здесь. Я вернусь уже этим вечером. Набирайтесь сил: нам предстоит совершить вечернюю вылазку и, по всей вероятности, подвергнуть наши жизни смертельной опасности. Надеюсь, мысль о предстоящем риске поднимает вам настроение, и вы перестанет на меня сердиться. А пока подумайте вот над чем: у большинства людей имеется стимул, определяющий все их действия. Тщеславие, алчность, стремление добиться чьих-то чувств — найдите то, что движет человеком, и вы откроете преступника.

— Но вы всегда говорили, что вам нужны лишь улики.

— Разумеется, нужны, Уотсон! Когда вы ставите диагноз своему пациенту, вам необходимо знать внешние симптомы — покраснение, сыпь, кашель, кровотечение. Но каждый из этих симптомов сам по себе может указывать на десяток болезней. Вы рассматриваете симптомы в совокупности и изучаете анамнез больного, я поступаю точно так же. Подойдите к этому делу с позиции врача и, уверен, к вечеру вы будете знать не меньше, чем я. 

Я проводил Холмса на вокзал, вернулся в гостиницу и, предупредив Карра, что не стану спускаться к обеду, попросил его принести сэндвичи и кофе в номер. Придвинув кресло к окну, я стал смотреть на улицу, перебирая в памяти всё, что слышал и видел с момента нашего приезда в Севенокс. 

Неожиданно все факты выстроились в стройную последовательность. Я едва не подскочил на стуле, ибо знал ответ. Он поразил меня своей очевидностью, но я понятия не имел, как Холмс собирается доказать вину убийцы. 

***  
Прождав Холмса до полуночи, я решил, что он вернётся только утром, и лёг спать. 

Разбудил меня тихий шорох. Я открыл глаза, вспоминая, запирал ли дверь. По моей спине прошло дуновение сквозняка, кто-то вошёл. Я дышал глубоко и размеренно, прислушиваясь к шуршащим по ковру шагам. Неизвестный остановился рядом с кроватью. Он смотрел на меня, просто смотрел и ничего не делал. Притворно всхрапнув, я перекатился на бок. 

— Тихо, Уотсон, тихо. 

— Холмс! Зачем так подкрадываться? 

Холмс присел рядом, матрац прогнулся под тяжестью его тела. Я потянулся, чтобы зажечь лампу, но Холмс меня остановил. 

— Света здесь вполне достаточно, — сказал он. — Не хочу, чтобы хозяин или кто-то другой увидел, что вы не спите. 

— Думаете, за гостиницей следят?

— Вряд ли. Просто не хочу привлекать ненужное внимание. Кстати, можете одеться, нам скоро выходить. 

— На охоту за Брие? 

— Именно. Если мы промедлим, он уйдёт. Сомневаюсь, что нам повезёт случайно наткнуться на него во второй раз. 

Настало время проверить подлинность моей догадки. 

— Знаете, Холмс, — сказал я, снимая ночную рубашку, — не могу понять, зачем анархисту избавляться от прислуги Говернов. Смерть этих женщин вряд ли была случайной, но чем они помешали Брие? Подайте мне бельё. 

— Ответ очевиден: Брие не имеет отношения к их гибели.

Холмс подал мне кальсоны, попутно ласкающим движением проведя по моему животу.

— Не делайте так, если действительно хотите совершить вылазку, — предупредил я. — Я ведь не железный. Вы хотите сказать, что в Севеноксе действуют три убийцы, один из которых расправился с Ленноксом, второй — с горничными и третий — с миссис Дорсет? Мне кажется, это слишком.

— Совсем недавно я думал так же, как вы, но потом заподозрил некий изъян в этом рассуждении. Если следовать вашей версии, путь между служанками Говернов и их убийцей оказывается недостаточно коротким. Я полагаю, что путь между точкой А — жертвой и точкой В — преступником должен представлять собой идеальную прямую, пока же он содержит хоть намёк на кривизну, мы не можем признать его идеальным и остановиться в поисках… 

Моя гипотеза подтвердилась. Оставалось сделать так, чтобы Холмс назвал имя убийцы. 

— К слову, о краткости, — сказал он, — сколько ещё вы намерены копаться?

— Не так просто завязать галстук впотьмах, — проворчал я. 

— Могли бы и не стараться. Беглому анархисту всё равно, в каком виде вы перед ним предстанете. 

— Не могу же я выйти в криво завязанном галстуке! 

— В таком случае позвольте мне. Вот так. 

Мы на секунду замерли, глядя друг другу в лицо, руки Холмса лежали на моей груди. Затем он отстранился и подошёл к окну. Я подавил вздох разочарования. 

— Невысоко, — сказал Холмс, подняв раму и перегнувшись через подоконник. — На улице никого нет, нас не увидят. 

— Чем вас не устраивает входная дверь?

— Тем, что она заперта. — Холмс ловко проскользнул под рамой. 

— Вам просто нравится создавать трудности себе и мне. 

Я подобрал полы пальто и выбрался наружу с куда меньшим изяществом. До земли действительно было недалеко, однако решётка, тревожно заскрипевшая под моим весом, доставила мне несколько неприятных мгновений. 

— Мы пойдём пешком? Ночью? 

— Нет! — гордо сказал Холмс. — Я всё предусмотрел.

Он указал на прислонённые к стене велосипеды.

— Вы смеётесь? — осведомился я. 

— Вы не умеете ездить на велосипеде? 

— Я пробовал, и даже проехал как-то полмили, но на следующий день чувствовал себя так, будто встретился в спарринге с Сесиль Ричардс.* Больше я этого опыта не повторял. 

— Выбор невелик, — сказал Холмс. — Либо мы крутим педали, либо идём пешком. 

Я вздохнул и выбрал педали. 

Если бы в ту ночь некий путник случайно оказался на просёлочной дороге неподалёку от коттеджа «Вишни», его ожидало бы поразительное зрелище: двое джентльменов, летящие по кочкам на велосипедах при свете привязанных к рамам фонарей — ещё одна предосторожность Холмса, благодаря которой мы не свернули себе шеи в придорожной канаве. 

Холмс задал стремительный темп; к концу поездки моя одежда промокла от пота, а сам я чувствовал, что вот-вот умру в седле. К счастью, вскоре впереди показался холм. Однако Холмс свернул на дорогу, ведущую к коттеджу. Я спросил бы, зачем, если бы мог говорить. Наконец мы достигли ворот и остановились. Я с облегчением слез с велосипеда и с минуту стоял, силясь перевести дыхание. 

— Уотсон, что с вами такое? — раздражённо воскликнул Холмс. — Нам нужно идти. 

— Я умираю, — прохрипел я. 

— Вам нужно меньше есть и больше двигаться, — сказал Холмс безжалостно. — Пожалуй, вместо кэба мы теперь всегда будем пользоваться велосипедами. 

Я испустил стон и заковылял за ним, ожидая, что нам придётся перелезать через ворота. К счастью для меня, Холмс открыл замок, воспользовавшись одной из своих отмычек. 

В окне гостиной горел свет. 

— Холмс, зачем мы здесь? Ведь мы собирались задержать Брие. 

— Мне нужен Питер Говерн. 

— Нам не откроют в такой час. 

Холмс взбежал на крыльцо и забарабанил в дверь. 

— Холмс, это неприлично! 

Дверь открылась. На пороге стояла мисс Говерн, бледная как смерть. 

— Я увидела вас в окно, — сказала она. — Какое счастье, что вы пришли! Случилось что-то ужасное. 

Она покачнулась. Я подхватил её, почувствовав, что она дрожит всем телом, довёл до гостиной и помог ей сесть в кресло. 

— На меня напали, — сказала она.

— Кто? 

— Я не знаю. Сначала мы потеряли Лиззи. После наступления темноты она никогда не выходит из дома, а тут в саду вдруг замяучил котёнок. Лиззи сказала, что пойдёт поищет бедняжку, ушла и не вернулась. Я вышла в сад, ходила, звала её. Подумала, что она вышла за калитку, на дорогу, ведущую в лес, стала искать её там. Питер звал меня из-за стены, кричал, что это опасно, мне нужно вернуться. Я не понимала, почему опасно. Мне было страшно за Лиззи: она больна, несколько раз падала в обморок. Я подумала, что она снова потеряла сознание и лежит где-то на холодной, сырой земле.  
И тут мне почудилось, что за мной кто-то идёт. Я несколько раз останавливалась, прислушивалась и в конце концов решила, что мне мерещится. Но, когда я открыла калитку и готова была войти, кто-то бросился ко мне — я слышала топот и треск. Я успела вбежать в калитку и заложить засов. В тот же миг калитка затрещала, когда преследователь ударился в неё всем телом, а между прутьев выскочило лезвие ножа! — Мисс Говерн показала нам прорезанный рукав, засучила его — на белой коже багровела глубокая царапина. — Я отпрянула, и нож лишь скользнул по моему рукаву. Когда Питер увидел рану, он будто с ума сошёл. Я говорила ему, что нужно подождать до утра и вызвать полицию, но он закричал, что с него довольно, этого он не простит, и выбежал из дома. Я пробовала его догнать, но он убежал в лес. 

— У вас есть бренди?

— Да, вон там. 

Холмс наполнил рюмку и протянул её мисс Говерн.

— Выпейте, вам станет легче. Вы поняли, о чём говорил ваш брат? Кому он не простит?

— Нет, я в полной растерянности. В последнее время Питера будто подменили. С другими людьми он ведёт себя по-прежнему и притворяется очень хорошо, так что никто ничего не замечает. Только я вижу, как он мечется, как боится. 

Мисс Говерн глотнула ещё бренди. От крепости напитка и переживаний на её глазах выступили слёзы. 

— Мы всегда были очень близки. Наши родители умерли рано, а тётушка… она была хорошая женщина, но не слишком ласковая. А теперь Питер держится так, словно я ему чужая, ничего мне не рассказывает. 

— А что Лиззи? 

— Я не знаю, где она. 

— Попробуем её поискать. 

В саду было темно, поднялся туман. 

— Идёмте к калитке, — сказал Холмс. — Нужно осмотреть место, где напали на мисс Говерн. 

— Лиззи! Лиззи, где вы? — крикнул я, пожалев, что забыл спросить фамилию девушки. На месте горничной я не стал бы отзываться на незнакомый мужской голос, зовущий её по имени. 

Холмс задержался, чтобы осмотреть калитку, затем присел и осветил фонарём землю вокруг. Я ждал, оглядываясь по сторонам. Внезапно до меня донёсся тихий звук: как будто кто-то скулил в кустах. 

— Минутку, — сказал я Холмсу и вернулся в сад. 

Луч фонаря скользнул по живой изгороди, осветил дорожку. 

Скулящий звук затих. Я вспомнил белого пса. Животное показалось мне злобным, и мне вовсе не хотелось подвергнуться его нападению, но в звуках, которые я слышал, было неподдельное страдание. Я должен был хотя бы убедиться, что жизни этого существа не угрожает опасность. 

Между кустами лавра и дорожкой что-то белело. Я подошёл ближе, поднял фонарь. Пятно света упало на запрокинутое кверху человеческое лицо. 

Девушка заслонила голову руками и сжалась, точно ожидала удара. 

— Холмс! — сказал я негромко. — Идите сюда. Горничная нашлась. 

Вдвоём мы подняли девушку с земли, взяли её под руки с обеих сторон и повели к дому. Успокаивать её было бессмысленно: она находилась в состоянии шока. 

— Боже мой! — воскликнула мисс Говерн, когда мы появились в гостиной. — Лиззи! Что же это творится? На неё тоже напали? 

— Полагаю, когда она придёт в себя, мы узнаем это наверняка, — сказал Холмс. — Нужно уложить её в постель. 

— Думаю, я сумею разбудить Таггерта, чтобы послать его за доктором, — сказала мисс Говерн с сомнением. — Вот только после заката он всегда выпивает бутылку виски. Не знаю, сумеет ли он добраться до города, не опрокинув повозку.

— Нет! — Взгляд Лиззи стал осмысленным, глаза засверкали отчаянием и ужасом. — Умоляю, не посылайте за доктором Биллингом!

— Почему? — Мисс Говерн взяла руки горничной в свои. — Почему, милая?

Лиззи замотала головой. 

— За ним не нужно посылать, — сказал Холмс серьёзно. — Он уже здесь. Вы должны быть мужественны, мисс Говерн. Понимаю, это тяжёлый удар для вас.

Мисс Говерн глубоко вздохнула. Её взгляд принял холодное, сосредоточенное выражение, у нежного рта легли складки. Теперь она казалась старше на десять лет, и в то время лицо её обрело значительность, превратившую простую миловидность в подлинную красоту. 

— Говорите, мистер Холмс, — потребовала она. — Что он собирался сделать?

— Убить меня, потому что я жду от него ребёнка! — выкрикнула горничная. — Вот! Я сказала — теперь можете выгнать меня, можете сделать со мной всё, что захотите! Пусть я гнусная, падшая женщина, но я-то никого не убивала, вот так! Конечно, благородный джентльмен может наговорить девушке всяких слов, что, дескать, она самая красивая и самая лучшая, а потом бросить, словно негодную тряпку… только я не могла стерпеть, что меня выкинут, а он женится и будет как сыр в масле кататься! Я обещала, что, коли мне счастья не видать, так и ему не видать ни вас, ни ваших денег. Вот такая я дурная! 

Последние слова Лиззи потонули в потоке слёз. Мисс Говерн глядела на неё в изумлении. 

— Что ещё он сделал? — сказала она медленно. — Если он мог лгать мне всё время, если мог соблазнить Лиззи, а потом охотиться за ней, как за кроликом — что ещё? 

— Вы умная девушка, мисс Говерн, — сказал Холмс. — Если отбросить в сторону суеверия, как бы вы объяснили тот факт, что женщины в вашем доме умирают одна за другой?

— Убийство, — прошептала мисс Говерн. 

Лиззи вскинула голову.

— Нет, — простонала она, окидывая нас диким взглядом распухших, покрасневших глаз. 

— Да, — сказал Холмс. — И ты знала это с самого начала. Почему ты не рассказала? 

— Меня бы выгнали. И тогда бы он до меня точно добрался. Куда бы я пошла? Только к нему — тут бы мне и конец. А лучше так, чем в реку. Когда тебя убьют, ты ведь в рай попадёшь, а руки на себя наложить — грех, страшный грех! 

— Лиззи, ты глупая, бестолковая девчонка, — сказала мисс Говерн в изнеможении. — Но я, кажется, была ещё глупее. Не представляю, как я могла обмануться: ведь я всегда знала, что из себя представляет этот человек. В душе его никогда не было места состраданию, и к любви он способен не больше, чем камень у дороги. Иди к себе и ложись спать. Я не собираюсь тебя выгонять. Мистер Холмс, я, кажется, начинаю понимать, что происходит, но решительно не понимаю, для чего Леонарду нужно было нападать на меня. 

— На вас напал другой человек. 

— Что происходит? — Мисс Говерн топнула ногой. Страх и уныние сменились гневом. — Кто это был? Грабитель? И где мой брат, мистер Холмс? 

— Скоро вы всё узнаете. Идёмте, Уотсон, мы должны спешить. Мисс Говерн, позовите Таггерта. Выпил он свой виски или нет, с ним вам будет безопаснее. В доме есть оружие?

— У Таггерта есть дробовик. 

— Прекрасно. Заприте окна и двери и никого не пускайте до утра. Даже вашего брата.

— Что?!

— За ним может стоять тот, кто на вас напал, и держать его на мушке. 

Губы мисс Говерн дрожали. Она машинально коснулась пореза и отдёрнула руку. 

— Я опоздал всего на шаг, и погибла женщина, — сказал Холмс, пристально глядя на неё. — Не хочу, чтобы это повторилось. 

Мисс Говерн кивнула. 

— Если мы не вернёмся на рассвете, обратитесь за помощью в полицию.

Она кивнула ещё раз.  
***  
Туман клочьями стелился по земле, цеплялся за терновник, клубами вливался в низины. Меня не оставляло ощущение, что за нами следят чьи-то холодные, нечеловеческие глаза. Это чувство особенно усилилось, когда мы, миновав деревню, пошли по узкой тропинке, зажатой между двумя рядами елей. 

Холмс шёл молча. 

— Вы не виноваты в смерти миссис Дорсет, — сказал я. — Невозможно спасти всех людей, особенно когда они вас об этом не просят. Вы ничего ей не должны. 

Холмс остановился, положил руку мне на плечо и коснулся моей щеки губами. Ни время, ни обстановка не располагали к проявлениям страсти, и всё же я ощутил такое сокрушительное желание, что колени мои подогнулись. Холмс мельком взглянул на меня и, как мне показалось, улыбнулся, но тут мы продолжили путь, и я поневоле вынужден был смотреть себе под ноги. 

Найти вход в пещеру оказалось непросто даже с помощью фонарей. 

— Вы что, не помните, где он был? Может быть, нужно произнести: «Сезам, откройся!»? — спросил раздражённый Холмс.

— Сезам, откройся! — сказал я — и тотчас нашёл нужное место. 

Ещё в гроте я почувствовал резкий химический запах. Когда мы вошли в подземный ход, вонь усилилась.

— Что это такое? 

— Ацетон, — сказал Холмс. — Не шумите, Уотсон, и идёмте скорее. Возможно, Говерн ещё жив. 

В пещере было тихо. Сквозь отверстие в своде сочился слабый свет. Мы осторожно двигались вперёд, освещая пол и стены фонарями. 

— Вот он! — Я бросился к Говерну, лежавшему возле кучи снаряжения. Из сумки на самом верху высовывались какие-то бумаги. Я поставил фонарь на пол и перевернул молодого человека. Он был без сознания, но дышал. 

— Уотсон! 

Предупреждающий окрик Холмса запоздал. Навстречу мне метнулась фигура, огромные размеры которой не вязались с её стремительностью, и мою руку пронзила резкая боль. Я уронил револьвер.

Громадный бородач ткнул меня дулом ружья в грудь, принуждая отступить. Из тёмного угла показался белый пёс. Он переводил взгляд с меня на Холмса и тихо рычал. 

— Привёл полицию! Я знал! 

— Мсье Брие, — сказал Холмс.

Бородач повернулся к нему, издав невнятный возглас. 

— Видите, мы знаем ваше имя. Это не Питер Говерн вас выдал. За вами следили, и очень давно. Сдайтесь сами.

— Нет! — крикнул Брие. — Никогда не сдамся! 

— Что же вы будете делать? — спросил Холмс. — Вы в чужой стране, бежать вам некуда. Вам больше никто не поможет. Убьёте нас, как профессора Леннокса? 

— Не убивал его. — Брие насупил брови и покачал головой. — Не нарочно. Поднялся на холм, всегда поднимался ночью. Этот человек стоял там с лопатой. Не знал, что он там будет — ночью они всегда уходили. Он спросил, кто я. Я не знал, что сказать, хотел уйти. Он схватил меня, я его толкнул, сильно. Он упал, на камень. Я посмотрел — шея сломана, умер. Английский дурак. Зачем хватать? 

— Но Мендеса вы убили, — сказал Холмс. 

— Проклятый предатель! — Брие погрозил огромным кулаком, лицо исказилось от ярости. — Воткнул lime* в его сердце. 

— А его вы за что собираетесь убить? — спросил Холмс, показывая на Говерна. 

Брие зарычал.

— Не помогал мне! Всё время врал — за мной приедут завтра, заберут завтра! Никто не едет. Устал ждать. Сегодня пришёл, стал кричать. Сказал, я с ума сошёл. Выдаст меня. 

— Вы же едва не убили его сестру! — воскликнул я. — Что ему оставалось делать? 

Брие замотал головой, словно раненый медведь, оскалил зубы. 

— Я устал! — крикнул он. — Хватит прятаться! Буду драться! 

Боковым зрением я уловил какое-то быстрое движение. 

Пёс рявкнул и метнулся вперёд. Раздался выстрел. С коротким визгом собака упала. Брие издал крик горя и вскинул дробовик. Прогремел второй выстрел. 

Анархист покачнулся. Пуля прожгла дыру в его кожаном пальто. Секунду он стоял, глядя на нас в изумлении и прижимая руку к груди, а затем рухнул на пол. 

Моё сердце колотилось, точно силилось вырваться из груди, как дикая птица из клетки. 

— Доктор Биллинг! — воскликнул я. — Как вы сюда попали? 

— Увидел, как этот сумасшедший свалил Питера с ног и затащил в пещеру. 

— И решили спасти его?

Мы ошиблись в выводах, и никогда ещё я не был так рад ошибке. 

— Конечно, нет. — Биллинг коротко хохотнул. — Стойте, где стоите, доктор Уотсон, и вы тоже, мистер Холмс, если не хотите последовать за этим типом. 

— Мы ведь всё равно за ним последуем, — сказал Холмс.

— Разумеется. Однако я слышал, что приговоренные наслаждаются каждой минутой перед казнью. Я готов предоставить вам несколько таких минут. — В голосе Биллинга зазвучали садистские нотки. Он напоминал мальчишку, отрывающего крылышки мухе. — Хотел ли я спасти Питера? Наоборот. Я опасался, что эта горилла оставит его в живых.

— Зачем вы это делаете? 

— Из-за наследства, — сказал Холмс. — У Говерна нет родственников, кроме сестры. Когда его не станет, мисс Говерн получит половину состояния, унаследованного её братом после смерти тётки, и сделается очень богатой женщиной. Жениха такое положение дел не может не порадовать. Я прав?

Биллинг усмехнулся. Лучи фонарей причудливо перекрещивались на его лице, придавая ему облик опереточного дьявола. 

Оба они не поняли, о чём я спрашивал на самом деле. 

— Как досадно вышло с Лиззи, — продолжал Холмс хладнокровно. — Вам постоянно кто-то мешал её убить: то Говерн, то археологи, то Латимер со своим птичками, то мы со своими поисками. Сегодня — Брие, который шатался возле дома Говернов, надеясь поговорить с Питером. 

— Когда вас не станет, я доведу дело до конца, — пообещал Биллинг. 

— Я рассказал о вас Эвансу. 

Биллинг засмеялся.

— Вы блефуете. И даже если так, у полиции нет улик против меня, одни лишь гипотезы. Возможно, вы и могли бы найти доказательства, но Эванс — это не вы. Самое худшее, что он может сделать — испортить мне репутацию. Тогда я попросту оставлю этот милый, но уже набивший мне оскомину городок. 

— Тогда вы не сможете жениться на мисс Говерн, и все преступления, которые вы совершили, окажутся напрасны. 

— Это было бы неприятно. — Биллинг прищурился. — Однако я уверен, что сумею убедить Мэрион в своей невиновности. Кроме того, я всё же уверен, что вы ни с кем не поделились подозрениями. Я читал рассказы доктора Уотсона и составил определённое мнение о вашей личности. Вы всегда придерживаете сделанные вами выводы, чтобы эффектно выложить их в финале пьесы. Что ж, финал этой пьесы будет эффектен, я об этом позабочусь. Я даже рад, что вы решили последовать за мной: любая игра должна рано или поздно заканчиваться. 

— Игра? — переспросил я. 

— Конечно же, игра, — подтвердил Биллинг. — Только со смертельным исходом для проигравшего, что делает её ещё более увлекательной. 

Я ощутил, что пульс приобрёл почти нормальный ритм, и страх куда-то пропал. 

— Вы отняли несколько невинных жизней.

— Всего лишь три, — сказал Биллинг небрежно. — Двух служанок, одна из которых была слишком старой, а другая — слишком уродливой, чтобы кому-нибудь понадобиться. Что касается Розамунды, назвать её невинной было бы большим преувеличением. Любой человек, наделённый хоть малой толикой интеллекта, поймёт, что в положении, в котором я оказался, другого выхода не было. 

— Не путайте интеллект с отсутствием совести. 

Доктор взглянул на меня с холодным презрением. 

— Вот он, универсальный индикатор глупости — аргумент к совестливости, последнее прибежище скудного ума! Этот ничтожный мальчишка, несмотря на свою глупость в точности уловил предназначение так называемых «народных масс»: они — одушевлённые куклы, чьё предназначение — обслуживать тех, кого природа наделила подлинно человеческими чертами: решительностью, силой и умом. Вы такой же, как я, мистер Холмс. Те, кто приблизился вплотную к сверхчеловеку, должны быть на одной стороне. 

— Я встречал человека, который говорил то же самое, — ответил Холмс, — и, поверьте, он заслуживал названия сверхчеловека куда больше, чем вы. Собственно, он таковым и был. Я отказался встать на его сторону. Смешно было бы, реши я вдруг встать на вашу, вы, жадный, похотливый глупец! 

— Смейтесь, пока можете, — процедил Биллинг. За его внешним самообладанием я почувствовал волну слепой ярости. — Смеяться последним буду я. 

Раненый пёс подползал к нему сзади, из пасти текла кровавая пена, но глаза, сосредоточенные на враге, свирепо сверкали.

— Возьмите его, — Биллинг повёл револьвером в сторону Говерна.

Мы с Холмсом взяли молодого человека под руки. Он застонал и, пошатываясь, поднялся. Левая половина его головы была окровавлена, под слипшимися волосами я разглядел глубокую рану. 

— Отведите его туда, к выходу. — Биллинг задумался, покусывая губу, точно и вправду был театральным режиссёром, раздумывающим, как разместить актёров на сцене. — Да, так хорошо. Вы втроём ворвались в пещеру, Брие вас застрелил. Пистолет я оставлю здесь. После того как его исследуют и сравнят оставшиеся в нём пули с пулей в теле Розамунды, станет ясно, что Брие убил и её.

Говерн наклонился вперёд, и его вырвало. 

— Это невозможно, — сказал Холмс. — Беглый анархист идёт в город, чтобы там убить незнакомую женщину — вздор! 

— Мелочи, — отмахнулся Биллинг. — Полиция не станет в них копаться. 

Пёс подобрался к нему вплотную. 

Анархист раскрыл глаза. Наши взгляды встретились. Окровавленные губы Брие раздвинулись в торжествующей усмешке. 

— Уотсон, бежим, — пробормотал Холмс. 

— Что? — Биллинг сделал шаг нам навстречу, и в этот миг пёс впился в него клыками. 

Биллинг заорал от боли, грянул выстрел. Пуля ударила в примус, и я понял, что сейчас произойдёт. 

Мы с Холмсом бросились бежать, волоча за собой Говерна. 

Чудовищный грохот сотряс своды, взрывная волна ударила нас в спину. 

— Скорее, скорее! — закричал Холмс. — Сейчас всё рухнет нам на голову! 

Я был уверен, что нам не удастся уйти — холм трясся мелкой дрожью, точно великан в приступе лихорадки, с потолка сыпался песок и падали камни, но ход наконец закончился, и мы выскочили наружу, волоча за собой совершенно обессилевшего Говерна. 

Выбравшись из грота, мы остановились передохнуть. 

Что-то жёсткое скребло и царапало мою шею. Запустив пальцы за воротник, я вытащил густо исписанный листок бумаги, должно быть, отброшенный взрывной волной. Я машинально сунул его в карман, осмотрел свои пальцы. Заглянул через плечо. Спина моего пальто почернела от копоти. 

Небо было усыпано звёздами, мерцавшими в чернильно-синей выси, словно алмазная россыпь. Я закрыл глаза, радуясь запаху палой листвы; после удушливой вони ветерок, обдувающий лицо, казался волшебно сладким, и я глубоко дышал, стараясь выдавить из лёгких запах мертвечины и горящей плоти. Неожиданно я почувствовал прикосновение к своему лицу, и в тот же миг губы Холмса коснулись моих. 

Я замер, а он целовал меня, сначала неуверенно, потом страстно. 

— Говерн, — прошептал я.

— Сейчас он ничего не понимает. 

Холмс взглянул на молодого человека, неподвижно лежащего на земле, однако всё же отстранился. 

— Чёрт бы его побрал! — пробормотал он с раздражением. 

У меня вырвался смешок. 

— Да, Уотсон, почему бы нам не посмеяться? — бросил Холмс, сердясь теперь уже на меня. — Обстановка очень к этому располагает.

На этот раз я рассмеялся в голос. Это был смех облегчения от того, что наши жизни были теперь вне опасности. 

— Идёмте, — сказал я. — Нужно уложить этого беднягу в постель, у него голова разбита. Мистер Говерн! Питер! Вы меня слышите? 

Молодой человек открыл мутные глаза и попытался сесть. 

— Кто там? — раздался окрик из леса. 

— Инспектор Эванс? — Холмс прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть приближавшегося к нам человека. 

На тропинке показался запыхавшийся сержант Ричардсон, а следом — ещё двое. 

— Что произошло? — Инспектор почти кричал. — Мы слышали взрыв. Кто-нибудь погиб?

— Никого, о ком стоило бы сожалеть. 

— Какого дьявола всё это значит?!

— Как вы здесь оказались? 

— Мисс Говерн примчалась в город на своей двуколке, одна, вооружённая винтовкой. — Судя по лицу Эванса, появление мисс Говерн потрясло его больше, чем все убийства, вместе взятые. — Стучалась в мой дом, пока не перебудила всех. Сказала, что её брату грозит опасность и что вы ушли его выручать. Мистер Холмс, напоминаю, что защита подданных Её Величества от преступников — дело полиции, а вы с доктором Уотсоном — частные лица. Я могу отправить под арест вас обоих.

Говерн застонал и осел наземь.

— Его нужно отнести в дом, — сказал я. — У него сильное сотрясение мозга от удара прикладом. 

— Хорошо. — Эванс обернулся. — Ричардсон, Лэмпкин, возьмите этого молодого человека и доставьте его в «Вишни». А вы, джентльмены, пойдёте со мной. Меня разбудили посреди ночи, и будь я проклят, если не узнаю, что здесь произошло! 

— Вы, вероятно, слышали об убийстве президента Французской республики Сади Карно? — спросил Холмс. 

— Разумеется. 

— Как вы думаете, что скажет Лондон, если вы сообщите, что обнаружили сообщника Казерио, некоего Брие, которому удалось скрыться от правосудия? Французской полиции почти удалось его настичь, но с помощью своих сообщников он успел в последний момент пересечь Канал. 

Эванс уставился на моего друга так, словно тот огрел его дубинкой по голове. 

— К сожалению, этот человек мёртв, — продолжал Холмс. — Я намеревался предоставить его в ваше распоряжение живым, однако он, чувствуя, что дела его плохи, собрал адскую машину из деталей, которые прятал в кургане. Возможно, преступник так и не привёл бы свой агрегат в действие, но вмешался ещё один человек и испортил всё дело.

— Почему вы не сообщили мне? — спросил Эванс, выходя из оцепенения. 

— Брие захватил молодого Говерна, который на свою беду прогуливался по лесу неподалёку от его логова. У нас не было времени на то, чтобы посылать за полицией. 

Эванс бросил на моего друга скептический взгляд. 

— Пойдёмте, посмотрим. 

Мы вернулись к холму. С первого взгляда было ясно, что в грот попасть нельзя: свод обвалился, отчего холм стал похож на краюху хлеба, погрызенную мышами. 

— Анархист остался там? — спросил Эванс.

— Да. 

— Кто ещё?

— Доктор Биллинг. 

Эванс снял шляпу и взъерошил волосы.

— Он-то как здесь оказался?

— Это долгая история, инспектор, и я бы предпочёл рассказать её в участке. 

***  
— Не понимаю, как этот анархист забрался в нашу глушь, нашёл удобную пещеру, о которой даже местные не знают, и прятался в ней Бог знает сколько времени, никем не замеченный, — сказал инспектор, выслушав объяснения Холмса. 

— Его видел мистер Латимер, — сказал я. — Наверняка были и другие. А что касается пещеры — повезло, наверное. Возможно, он шёл пешком из Лондона, опасаясь передвигаться на поездах, и случайно набрёл на пещеру. 

— Или у него был сообщник. — Эванс нахмурился. 

Холмс пожал плечами.

— Если у вас есть кто-то подходящий на примете, вы можете его допросить. 

Инспектор покосился на нас с кислой миной, из чего я сделал вывод, что подозреваемых у него не было. 

— Кто меня действительно поразил, так это доктор Биллинг, — признался он. — На вид такой порядочный человек! Вы уверены, что он застрелил миссис Дорсет?

— Если вы всё же сумеете проникнуть в пещеру, то найдёте револьвер, которым он воспользовался. Кроме того, он сам во всём признался нам с доктором Уотсоном, ведь, по его мнению, мы уже не смогли бы отправить его на виселицу. 

— Когда вы его заподозрили? 

— Как только я услышал о двух смертях, случившихся в «Вишнях» в течение месяца, то сразу понял, что дело нечисто. Такие совпадения маловероятны. Кроме того, я заметил, что горничная ждёт ребёнка. Все, кто знает Лиззи, в один голос утверждали, что она — девушка робкая, в город выходила только в компании и кавалеров не имела. Из мужчин в коттедже служит один старик. Логично предположить, что отцом ребёнка является либо хозяин дома, Говерн, либо кто-то из часто бывающих в доме гостей. 

Затем Говерны рассказали нам об истории с крещением глиняных кукол. 

После этого мои сомнения превратились в уверенность, а количество подозреваемых уменьшилось. Убийства совершал человек, во-первых, знакомый с этой историей во всех деталях, а во-вторых, имевший мотив для устранения горничных. Наконец, чтобы составить такой фантастичный, бесчеловечный план, убийца должен иметь определённый склад характера, которым из всех возможных кандидатов обладал только Биллинг. Что сделал бы обычный человек, обнаружив, что его любовница-горничная беременна от него? В лучшем случае, дал бы ей денег, в худшем — заставил замолчать. Но Биллинг не таков. Он уверен, что люди вокруг созданы лишь для того, чтобы служить ему и удовлетворять его нужды. Если бы погибла одна Лиззи, а при вскрытии обнаружилось, что девушка беременна, могли возникнуть вопросы. 

Однако благодаря словоохотливости миссис Дорсет история с крещением кукол мгновенно облетела город, и оказалось, что три убийства совершить безопаснее, чем одно. 

Я отправился в лабораторию, в которой Биллинг работал с двумя ассистентами. Ассистент подтвердил, что Биллингу срочно понадобилась готовая культура Clostridium tetani. Уотсон, ваш приятель Латимер сказал, что Марта Хикэм умерла от заражения крови. Полагаю, он ошибся. Мисс Говерн упомянула, что доктор Биллинг сам взялся её лечить. Зачем, он ведь не практикующий врач? Ответ очевиден: он лечил Марту Хикэм, потому что являлся специалистом по данному заболеванию. 

— Она умерла от столбняка, это верно, — сказал Эванс. — Сержант Ричардсон женат на внучатой племяннице Таггерта, так старик рассказывал, что перед смертью миссис Хикэм прямо дугой выгибало. 

— Доктор Биллинг сам её и заразил, — закончил Холмс. — Ему нужно было лишь дождаться, пока домоправительница не поранит руку, и смазать царапину якобы антисептиком собственной разработки, а вместо этого нанести на ранку культуру столбнячной палочки. Вторая смерть от столбняка вызвала бы вопросы, так что горничную Глэдис он просто подстерёг вечером по дороге домой и ударил камнем по голове, а затем придал телу такую позу, точно она упала сама.

Горожане приписали обе смерти проклятию. Даже сами Говерны почти в это поверили. Одна только Лиззи знала, что это не так. Она металась в растерянности — боялась хозяйки, боялась любовника, и в результате выбрала в качестве наперсницы самую неподходящую особу — миссис Дорсет. 

— Почему — неподходящую? — спросил Эванс.

— Потому что она тоже была любовницей Биллинга. 

— Какой любвеобильный джентльмен! — заметил я. — А как миссис Дорсет относилась к тому, что доктор собирается жениться на мисс Говерн? 

— Полагаю, она считала, что Биллинг избавится от молодой жены вскоре после свадьбы, и тогда они смогут сбежать на континент или в Америку. Однако мисс Говерн в качестве жены устраивала Биллинга больше, чем стареющая надоедливая женщина, которая слишком много знала. Признание Лиззи послужило последней каплей, и миссис Дорсет пригрозила Биллингу разоблачением. 

По лицу инспектора Эванса было ясно, что у него ещё много вопросов, однако в конце концов он решил, что, коль скоро Холмс по своему обыкновению предоставил ему пожинать лавры, взяв на себя все труды, следует удовлетвориться данными объяснениями и отпустить нас восвояси. 

Я мог лишь приветствовать такое решение. Мне не раз приходилось стоять под дулом пистолета, однако дьявольский велосипед меня доконал. 

***  
Перед отъездом мы в последний раз побывали в «Вишнях». 

Питер Говерн боролся за жизнь, то приходя в сознание, то вновь погружаясь в обморочное состояние. Сестра оставила его лишь для того, чтобы попрощаться с нами. 

— Мне очень жаль Марту и Глэдис, — сказала она. — И Розамунду Дорсет тоже, хотя она всё знала и покрывала Леонарда. Теперь я понимаю, почему она меня так ненавидела. С моей стороны большое себялюбие радоваться, что обстоятельства сложились именно так — но я радуюсь. Я никогда не любила Леонарда, однако не видела возможности разорвать помолвку, устроенную тётушкой. К тому же он был хорош собой, образован, умён и пользовался уважением. Отчего бы не выйти замуж за такого человека? 

Мисс Говерн опустила глаза, нервно теребя кисти на своей шали.

— Вы расскажете полиции, что это Питер прятал Брие? 

— Я беру на себя большую ответственность, оставляя его на свободе, однако я готов пойти на этот риск. Думаю, события прошлой недели многому научили вашего брата, — сказал Холмс. 

— Он прятал преступника, — сказал я, — и косвенно причастен к смерти профессора Леннокса.

Мисс Говерн взглянула на меня с испугом. 

— Пожалуйста, не выдавайте его! — взмолилась она. — Питер поступил невозможно глупо, выполнив просьбу людей, с которыми общался в Лондоне, но сам он не способен на убийство. Уверена, это был первый раз, когда он сделал что-либо подобное, и больше не сделает. Он мой единственный брат, у меня на всём свете больше никого нет! 

Её чистые, светлые глаза, так похожие на глаза Мэри, молили меня о пощаде, и я не смог отказать.

— Если мистер Холмс полагает, что риск оправдан, я с ним соглашусь. 

— В одном Леонард был прав, — сказала мисс Говерн с горькой улыбкой. — Я простила брату совершённое преступление, буду молчать о нём, и меня не мучает совесть.

— Как вы поступите с Лиззи? — спросил я.

— Она останется. Когда её ребёнок появится на свет, найдётся место и ему. Никто не станет возражать против моего решения. Теперь я единственная хозяйка этого дома, и так будет впредь. Я решила никогда не выходить замуж. Я благодарна вам — и за то, что вы избавили нас от опасности, и за то, что даёте Питеру шанс. Он не подведёт вас, клянусь. 

— Я вам верю. 

Мисс Говерн протянула руку, Холмс пожал её. Я сделал то же.

Рука была холодной, но не дрожала.

— В самом деле верите? — спросил я, когда мы тряслись в двуколке, управляемой Таггертом. 

— Восторженным юношам свойственно увлекаться красивыми и опасными идеями. Питер Говерн ещё очень молод, это до некоторой степени оправдывает его поступок. Если выдать его властям, жизнь его будет сломана. Возможно, ожесточившись, он действительно примкнёт к радикально настроенным революционерам. Сейчас он узнал истинную цену людям, которых считал товарищами, и узнал, насколько они ценят его самого. Кроме того, полагаю, у него навсегда пропала охота шутить над горничными.

— Тише. — Я указал на нашего возницу, уши которого торчали из-под картуза и, казалось, чутко шевелились.

— Можете не понижать голос, — сказал Холмс. — Интересно, кто носил Брие еду, когда Говерн был в отъезде? 

Таггерт тряхнул вожжами, лошадка припустилась резвой рысью. Двуколка подскочила, и я едва не прокусил себе язык. 

Впоследствии я с радостью убедился, что Мэрион Говерн оказалась права: её брат полностью порвал со своим друзьями-анархистами. 

Я встретил его несколько лет спустя в одном из клубов. Не уверенный, что ему будет приятно меня видеть, я собирался поприветствовать его и тотчас уйти, однако Говерн первый подошёл ко мне и заговорил в самом обычном тоне. Наша беседа была хоть и недолгой, но вполне сердечной. Я узнал, что он женился и обзавёлся детьми. Казалось, Говерн совершенно оправился от событий той страшной ночи (сомневаюсь, что он многое помнил), и всё же что-то надломилось в его душе. То и дело разговор замирал, когда Говерн, умолкнув на полуслове, пытливо вглядывался в моё лицо, точно надеялся прочесть ответ на мучавшие его вопросы — вопросы, которые он так и не решился задать. Думаю, он был прав. Есть вещи, столкнувшись с которыми, мы предпочли бы больше не узнавать. 

Что касается его сестры, она придерживается принятого решения. Впрочем, мисс Говерн достаточно молода, чтобы изменить его, на что я искренне надеюсь. Жаль, если эта достойная молодая леди не обретёт счастья лишь потому, что в юности столкнулась с негодяем, злоупотребившим её доверием. 

По словам её брата, она поддерживает интересы Дорсета, не сумевшего попасть в парламент из-за скандала, связанного со смертью его жены, но не оставляющего своих попыток. Для меня является совершенной загадкой, что могли найти две красивые, необычные женщины в такой посредственности, но тайны женских сердец поистине неисповедимы. 

***  
Была почти полночь, когда мы покинули Севенокс. 

Я бы предпочёл в последний раз насладиться скромными благами, предоставляемым «Пастушьим посохом», но моему другу непременно нужно было утром встретиться с братом, чтобы посвятить его в подробности гибели Брие. Холмс предлагал мне остаться и уехать утренним поездом, но я решил вернуться вместе с ним. 

В качестве единственного трофея мы увозили найденный мной будильник. 

Ход завалило кучами песка и грудами камней, свод пещеры, в которой скрывался Брие, наполовину разрушился, и спускаться в неё было смертельно опасно, поэтому тела анархиста и Биллинга решили не поднимать. Бумаги, которые так жаждала заполучить секретная служба, погибли при взрыве. 

Мистер Карр и его супруга приложили все усилия, чтобы привести нашу одежду в порядок, однако от наших пальто, прожжённых и порванных, всё равно пахло дымом. К счастью, наши соседи по купе крепко спали. Вскоре уснул и я. 

— Уотсон, просыпайтесь. Мы приехали. 

Я открыл глаза, потянулся — и едва сдержал вопль боли. В человеческом организме более шестисот мышц, и у меня болели все, даже челюстные. Холмс наблюдал за мной с сочувственной усмешкой и даже помог мне выбраться из вагона. 

Мы спустились на платформу, попав в подобие пещеры Полифема; голоса людей и грохот паровозов гулким эхом разносились в огромном сводчатом пространстве, паровоз сверкал огненным оком, словно свирепый циклоп. 

— Лондон, милый Лондон! — сказал я с чувством, подзывая кэб. — Не знаю, как вы, Холмс, а я по горло сыт провинцией. На Бейкер-стрит, любезный! 

***  
— Не могу поверить, что мы уезжали так ненадолго, — сказал я. — Всего трёх дней нам хватило, чтобы поставить Севенокс вверх ногами. 

— Наоборот, с головы на ноги, — возразил Холмс. — Который час? Мне нужно идти. 

— Но мы же только что вошли! Хотя бы умойтесь. Если вы выйдете на улицу в таком виде, вас арестуют. 

— Майкрофт меня ждёт. 

Я был уверен, что Майкрофт сейчас мирно одевается и вовсе не готов к визиту — точнее, налёту — младшего брата, однако спорить с Холмсом было бесполезно. 

— Будильник у меня в саквояже. Если хотите, можете взять его с собой. 

— Уотсон, хотя бы вы не посыпайте мои раны солью. Майкрофт всегда держит наготове солонку. — Холмс устремился к дверям. 

Внезапно я вспомнил про листок, который сунул в карман после взрыва. 

— Холмс! Подождите минуту!

Он остановился, держась за дверную ручку, недовольный, как гончая, которую дёрнули за поводок. 

— Подобрал там, в пещере. Может быть, вам пригодится. — Я протянул листок. 

Холмс взглянул на меня с изумлением.

— Пригодится? — сказал он медленно. — Уотсон, да за этот список Майкрофт продал бы душу, если бы верил в такие вещи, как душа. 

Схватив меня за воротник, Холмс притянул меня к себе и поцеловал в губы. Через секунду, отпустив меня, он бегом бросился вниз по лестнице. 

— Что такое с мистером Холмсом? — спросила миссис Хадсон, входя в гостиную с подносом. — Куда он убежал? А завтрак?

— Дело государственной важности, — ответил я, усилием воли стирая с лица улыбку, исполненную глупого самодовольства. 

— А что с вашим пальто, доктор Уотсон? В вас стреляли?

— Нет, нас всего лишь взрывали. 

— Надеюсь, мистеру Холмсу хорошо заплатят за это дело.

— Ни пенса, миссис Хадсон, ни пенса. 

— В таком случае, это действительно государственный вопрос, — проговорила миссис Хадсон, с философским видом покачивая головой. — Как говаривал мистер Хадсон, когда приходил срок уплаты налогов, быть подданным Короны — такая честь, что приходится за неё приплачивать. 

***  
И вот мы сидим в своей гостиной, у своего камина спустя три дня после того, как беглый французский анархист нашёл свой конец в графстве Кент. Жизнь продолжается. Холмс сводил меня в оперу (я уснул в конце первого акта), накормил седлом барашка в «Гранд Диван Таверн» и даже навёл порядок в гостиной: сгрёб свои бумаги в кучу и накрыл их сверху одной из вышитых миссис Хадсон салфеток. Отблески огня в камине скользят по лицу Холмса, создавая тёплый золотисто-оранжевый ореол вокруг его головы. Я наблюдаю за живым блеском его глаз, движением рук — и невольно представляю его длинные пальцы за иным, непристойно-сладостным занятием…

— Уотсон, вы спите? 

Оказывается, Холмс что-то у меня спросил.

Я покачал головой. 

— Простите, я задумался. Что вы сказали?

Холмс вздохнул, перевёл взгляд на трубку, которую сжимал в опущенной руке. 

— Что с вами, Уотсон? Дело благополучно завершилось, а вы сам не свой. 

— Когда мы приступили к расследованию, я думал, что нам откроется нечто непостижимое и пугающее, как в Эддлтонском деле, а увидели мы лишь человеческую жадность и трусливые поступки. 

— Друг мой, вы невозможный романтик. Жадность и трусливые поступки составляют основу человеческого бытия, наравне с ленью и глупостью. Вы только послушайте, что сказал Лестрейд по поводу кражи изумрудного колье у супруги шведского посла! И это напыщенное ничтожество — один из лучших инспекторов Скотланд-Ярда! — произнёс Холмс с презрительной усмешкой, но, вдруг осекшись, отложил газету со странным выражением лица. — Уотсон, — сказал он, — если вы когда-нибудь заметите, что я отзываюсь о Лестрейде или других инспекторах с большим пренебрежением, чем они того заслуживают, скажите мне: «ушебти». Мне совсем не хочется превратиться в отвратительное существо наподобие Биллинга. Вы меня понимаете?

— Вполне, — ответил я кротко, подумав, что мне довольно трудно будет отличить ситуации, в которых Лестрейд заслуживает пренебрежительного отношения, от тех, в которых подобный отзыв будет произволом со стороны Холмса. 

— Позвольте мне извиниться за все случаи, когда я не слишком лестно отзывался о ваших умственных способностях, — продолжал Холмс.

Должно быть, Биллинг действительно произвёл на него большое впечатление. 

— Принимаю ваши извинения — и за прошлые случаи, и за будущие.

— Уверяю вас, что я больше никогда так не скажу.

— Уверяю вас, Холмс, вы сами не заметите, как не удержитесь. 

— Иногда, Уотсон, вы положительно невыносимы! Неужели, по-вашему, мне не хватит воли и самоконтроля, чтобы следить за собственными словами?

— Если вы сосредоточите всю волю на том, чтобы следить за собственными словами, кто будет следить за лондонскими преступниками? 

Холмс сердито сжал губы, но через мгновение улыбнулся.

— Кроткий ответ отвращает гнев*, — пробормотал он. — Уотсон — вы лучший из людей и заслуживаете подарка. Я вам когда-нибудь рассказывал о странном происшествии с олгой-хорхоем? Нет? Вы должны это прочитать. Всё, как вы любите: экзотические пейзажи, мужественные, хотя и неумытые герои, и нечто непостижимое и пугающее, таящееся в песках Чёрной Гоби… Куда же я задевал эти записи? Ах да!

Холмс принялся разбирать Вавилонскую башню из документов, беззаботно отбрасывая ненужные в сторону, пока наша гостиная не стала выглядеть так, будто в ней резвился отряд русских жандармов. 

Что-то внезапно подступило к сердцу, а потом так же внезапно исчезло, и грудь моя наполнилась теплом. 

Я уже получил свой подарок, и он будет со мной, пока смерть не разлучит нас — а может быть, и после этого. Иногда мне кажется, что мы будем жить вечно. 

~ the end ~

Примечания:  
*1 Прит.30:18,19  
*2 Ушебти — в искусстве Древнего Египта — небольшие статуэтки в виде мумии, с портретными чертами лица умершего и сложенными на груди руками. Ушебти, по верованиям египтян, должны были прислуживать умершему в загробном мире и выполнять за него все работы.  
*3 Реджинальд Стюарт Пул — британский археолог и востоковед, один из основателей Общества исследования Египта — научного археологического общества, целью которого являются финансирование, раскопки и изучение античных памятников истории в Египте.  
*4 Раджпуты— группа в составе варны кшатриев в Пакистане и северной Индии.  
*5 Дхоби — индийская каста, относящаяся к неприкасаемым, которая специализируется на стирке белья.  
*6 Хавилдар — воинское звание в войсках гуркхов, соответствующее сержанту.  
*7 24 июня 1894 года после произнесения приветственной речи на выставке в Лионе Сади Карно было нанесено смертельное ножевое ранение итальянским анархистом Санте Казерио.  
*8 Сесиль Ричардс — американская спортсменка, чемпионка мира по женскому боксу с 1894 по 1897 год.  
*9 lime (фр.) — напильник  
*10 Прит.15:1[/MORE]


End file.
